My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by Save Me From Candy
Summary: 'She was my best friend and he was her boyfriend. that should be it, right' That's what Naruto thought but everything is messed up now. AU
1. My Best Friend

Author's Notes: Heya Guys! I'm back! I found this story buried in the folders of my hard drive and I think I should give this a chance. As with my other story Fox House, I'm thinking of modifying it a little or maybe even starting from scratch because it is starting to be a blatant carbon copy of Full House LOL. This one is more or less original and I hope you enjoy this. Oh, nobody proofread this so forgive my errors.

Last, Ratings could go up :wink: :wink:

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is unfortunately not mine.

EDIT: I edited this chapter because I totally did not proofread it when it was posted and since it remained stagnant for about two years I guess on my hard drive, I have to change some minor details LOL. if you do happen to find something wrong (grammar stuff etc.) please don't hesitate to post it on your reviews ^.^

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend**

_ Two silhouettes move gracefully in a dimly moonlit room. The shadows moved. Gently, carefully, fluidly the silhouettes danced to a familiar rhythm. A beat that only they could hear. The moon was the only witness of their graceful motion._

"_Mmmm..."_

_ Every sound that was made added to the dance's exotic feel. A gentle breeze blew the thin curtain that concealed the room to anyone's watchful eyes. For a moment anyone passing by would have seen the dance that everyone of us knew. For a moment they would have seen the two beings. But it is only for a moment._

Chapter 1 **My Best Friend**

_I gotta feeling_

"Mmmm..."

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

"Aaahh..."

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

"Ayyy..." A tan hand appeared from under the blankets. It searched for something on the side table. Desperately searching for something and knocking over those that it's not looking for. And alas the hand found what it is trying to find. Too bad he had to drop it.

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

The hand changed its course. It moved down and once again tried to find the object of its annoyance.

_I gotta feeling_

Finally it was able to find the thing it was looking for. The hand grabbed the thing and return to the heap of blankets that was its home

"Hello"

The owner of the said hand said with a tone that clearly says that he is still not ready to leave dreamland.

No reply.

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

Blue irises peeked through those tan eyelids. The owner of those irises wondered why his phone is still ringing. He looked at his arms only to find that he was talking to the remote control.

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Suddenly the heap of blankets moved. The being underneath it moved lazily to search for his phone. He successfully found it in the heap of clothing that was his underwear.

"Hello" he said groggily.

"Good Morning Chef!"

"Sakura..." sleep still evident in his voice.

"Naruto! You are still asleep?" The voice on the other line went into lecture mode. "Let me guess... You forgot right?"

"Forgot what?"

"Ay you idiot... We are supposed to go to the amusement park today right?"

"Really?"

"Yes... I knew you'll forget it even if you are the one who suggested it..."

"Oh yeah... but the park's not open until 12 and it is still..." Naruto looked at the clock. "7:15... great thanks for disturbing my sleep"

"I love you too. Get up now, you lazy ass. Of course if I didn't disturb you, you'll end up forgetting and I don't want you to forget, considering that day off's for me are quite rare. We have to spend it wisely."

Sakura continued her lecture but the person she's dedicating it to has decided that it is better to float once again to dreamland than listen to an early nag.

"You are so not listening to me..."

No reply.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was so sure that his eardrums would forever be damaged.

* * *

><p>"Aaahhh..." He groaned as he descended the stairs that would lead him to the kitchen. Heading for the fridge, he searched for the milk box as he rubbed his ears.<p>

"She doesn't have to scream. That girl..."

He lazily poured some milk on a clear glass and messily drank it.

"That hurts..." He whined as he continued to rub his ears.

He glanced at the nearby clocked and groaned. It was only 7:45.

"Great..."

Uzumaki Naruto is one of those people who does not want to be woken up early in the morning especially on a weekend. He is also one of those people who works on a local twenty four hour diner and last night happened to be one of the busiest night of his short culinary career. It's not hard to imagine how pissed he was to the person who have woken him up, even if that person happened to be his best friend.

He lazily picked up a pan and placed it on the stove. He opened the fridge once again and searched for some stuff that he could cook for breakfast.

"I guess I'll have some pancakes..."

He was grabbing the flour from the cupboard when a familiar tune filled the air.

_I gotta feeling_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

"Good Morning Naruto!" That voice again.

"What? You wanna destroy my other ear?"

"It's not that... well I'm guessing that since it is my day off today and I can't certainly wait for the park to open, do you wanna have brunch or something"

"Sakura... who has brunch eight in the morning?"

"Idiot! Anyways let's meet at my place by ten, that gives us plenty of time to pick a good restaurant. Okay? Don't be late!"

"Okay..."

"And Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry for the commotion earlier, I was just excited I forgot that you always have night shifts."

Naruto paused for a while before answering "No big... It's better that you have woken me up or I'll end up not waking up all day." He let out a giggle.

"Hmm... Well I guess I'll be more sensitive next time. Bye!"

Naruto did not hang the phone for a good five minutes.

"Sakura-chan..."

And with that he wore a goofy smile before going to the bathroom. He have no choice but to skip breakfast in favour of the brunch with his best friend.

* * *

><p>"I became a little excited"<p>

He figured that out 5 minutes ago when he, out of his excitement, finished taking a bath and getting dressed in a matter of minutes. Here he is, 8:10 in the morning, bored to death thinking what he should do to pass time.

"Hmm..."

He glanced at the mini library in the right side of his bed. It was actually a shelf in his clothes' cabinet with messily stacked books. From mangas to recipe book, from JK Rowling to JD Salinger, the genres vary but there are only barely 30 books in his collection. Many would think that he is a bookworm but half of those were almost untouched. They were gifts from Sakura. She said that the world is not only about eating and sleeping. He argued that he reads mangas but she countered that they are not counted. She said that he should read more so that he won't be the idiotic friend. He said that he is not an idiot but the argument always ends there, and that is why Sakura kept piling him with books every Christmas and birthdays.

"I guess the book store is open by 8"

He has become so bored that he did not noticed that it would be one of those rare times that he would visit the local book store. The last time he visited, if he could remember right, was when he bought a cookbook and that was ages ago.

"Well I still have a good one and a half before our brunch..."

Grabbing his coat and locking the front door, he walked the short distance to the book store. It was officially spring but the winter cold is still not willing to leave. The short walk to the book store was a sight. The flowers are barely blooming but formed a nice contrast with the green shrubs. The people are just beginning their day. There were kids already playing outside and some teenage boys on their blades going to the nearby park. A smile appeared on his tan face as he approached the bookstore with a lone car parked nearby.

"Maybe it's not that bad waking up early on a Saturday..."

A ring signalled the entrance of another person in the book store. The blonde chef was greeted by a warm smile from the store owner.

"A beautiful morning to you sir"

He returned the smile. His feet guided him through the shelves. _To Kill a Mockingbird, The Catcher in the Rye, Les Miserables, _all are familiar titles to him.

"I guess these are part of Sakura's gifts"

A smile appeared on his face. He never bothered to flip a page of those books but the fact that they were from Sakura made them special. Sakura was a special person to him. Sakura was his best friend. Sakura was his first friend. Sakura was- he stopped his thought as he proceeded to the cookbook section.

"These are new releases..."

Cooking was his passion. Three years ago he would never admit this since he knows little about cooking back then. The little thing he knew about cooking before was pouring hot water to a bowl of instant ramen. It was not much but he was the master of it since ramen is his favourite food. Sakura would often complain about how ramen is not good for his health and all those other stuff but he rarely listen. Not that he doesn't like taking advice from Sakura nor taking care of his health but ramen _is _ramen.

"Hmm... This book about baking looks interesting." He said as he browsed through the pages of the book.

What got him into cooking? It was Sakura's fault, well it was indirectly _her_ fault. She kept on bugging Naruto about how he needs to read more book. She insisted that he never reads the books that she gave her. She said that he needs a new hobby and she thinks that reading would be the perfect thing. Too bad she did not realize that Naruto and reading do not really mix. Well Naruto gave her points for her effort and her persistence. That was why he found himself on the same book store he is today. He couldn't stand those books that Sakura gave her so he decided to pick something that might interest him. Grabbing the first colourful book that he saw, he went to the counter and bought it. He realized when he had reached his abode that he has grabbed a cookbook. It features Japanese dishes and to his surprise, ramen was one of the meal featured in the book. The rest was really history. He still ponders today that if he had grabbed a book about painting, he could be a painter or maybe if he bought that _orange _book, he might as well be a porn star. Too bad Sakura would never let him touch those. He wouldn't dare go against her will since he knew too well, in their several years of friendship, that a pissed off Sakura is bad for your health.

It is a book about french cuisine. French cooking has always amazed him. Maybe it was the flavours of the cuisine or maybe the elaborate display of movement that the chefs demonstrate whenever they are cooking. He doesn't know. What he knows is that French cooking reminded him of the day he became friends with Sakura. It was during high school when it happened. Sakura and he were schoolmates for as long as he remember but she never seems to notice him much like the rest of the school's student population. It was one of those camping trips that their school organized that she first interacted with him. They were assigned camping partners and he got Sakura. Maybe it was the fact that he had no mother to prepare his meals that he forgot to bring his own lunch for the camp. He was preparing to be hungry when Sakura shoved some bread in his mouth. She said it was called 'croissant' and it made by her mother who specializes with french cuisine. From then on he continued to pester Sakura and that started a beautiful friendship between them.

_Sakura. _He thought with a smile on his whiskered face. She is the first friend that he had and his best friend. If he would be more honest to his self, he'll say that Sakura is his first crush. He knew that he like the girl ever since they were in the elementary school. She is the most beautiful girl that he have ever laid eyes on despite what her friend, Ino, says. He remember how he blushes whenever she would smile. He never thought that there would come a time that they would be friends.

He smiles as he placed the book back to the shelf where he took it. He walked around the bookstore some more and looked at the new titles that are on display. He found this interesting book in one of the shelves and he tried to take it but alas a pale hand beat him to the book.

"Hey" Naruto said as he grabbed the book away without success from the offending hand.

"I said 'hey!' Can you remove your hands, I'm trying to look at the book if you don't mind" He said once again.

"No" The owner of the hand said.

"What?" Naruto looked at the man.

"I said no. Now give me the book" The man said sternly despite his calm facade.

"What the-" The man grabbed the book away from Naruto's fingers and walked on the opposite direction.

"Hey I found it first!" Naruto hissed as he blocked the man's path.

The man ignored him and proceeded gracefully to the counter to pay for the book. Naruto was so shocked with the man's attitude that he did not recover until he heard the ring of the bell of the shop, signalling the departure of the said man.

"Sorry, I've already bought it" The man said in a proud tone before leaving.

"THAT SON OF A-"

"Ssh!" Said the store owner.

* * *

><p>DING DONG!<p>

"Coming!" A voice from behind the door said.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto greeted when her pink haired friend opened the door.

"Oh, Naruto! You are quite early."

"Oh, I just want to help you a bit. You know me being a chef and all ehehe" He said. "And you and kitchen don't really mix" He added in a murmur.

"What was that Naruto?" Naruto could swear that the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"Ah nothing Sakura-chan" Naruto sweat-dropped.

He decided to go to Sakura's place earlier than planned because of the guy in the bookstore earlier. The owner of the bookstore considered him too loud for his liking that he was kicked out by the pissed off owner. He did try to catch the bastard who annoyed him but to no avail. He realized that the guy must've been the owner of the lone car that was parked there as he did not notice it when he was thrown outside. After using a bunch of colourful words directed to no one but the absent guy, he decided that it will be much better if he go to Sakura's place and help a little. And that is why he is here sweat-dropping after insulting Sakura's cooking. Sakura's cooking is apparently a touchy matter for the pink haired lady.

"No I definitely heard something." The girl is looking more sinister now.

"Ahahaha... Sakura-chan" Naruto looked around the house. He looked at the kitchen and a light bulb sparked in his head. He found his exit.

"Sakura-chan, what did you prepare?" Naruto said in fake joy. He run to the kitchen and looked inside the nearest pan.

"Mmm... This looks delicious! So you've prepared us some omelette!" That's all the preparation he had before he was sent flying by a punch from the girl.

* * *

><p>"I did not know that these are pancakes" Naruto murmured as he rub his sore head.<p>

"Well you can be more sensitive next time you idiot" Sakura said with a glare.

"But hey! These are nice pancakes" Naruto said as he tried to gulp down the horrendous meal.

This is a familiar situation every time Naruto visits Sakura's place with Sakura cooking. Actually, this is a familiar situation for the two of them. Naruto could swear that if he would get a dollar for every time the girl would hit her, he would be a hell of a richer than the founder of Facebook, Mark Zu- the guy with a hard to spell last name.

"Oh, free your schedule tomorrow" Sakura said in her do-it-or-you-will-die tone.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Eh! But I have night shift tomorrow did you forget."

"Tss, oh well we'll meet you in the diner. I hope you could spare me at least 30 minutes before your shift starts?"

"Erm, okay. But what's the occasion? And, we? You are bringing someone along?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Oh you'll see tomorrow" With the way his best friend is giggling, Naruto was sure that this was something big, in a positive way that is

Naruto smiled. He must admit that he liked Sakura a lot and with the way that she smiles, it is easy to say that she could attract a lot of guys and she really did. Naruto was just glad that she never did buy their advances. He just did not want sharing his best friend to other guys. He is not a greedy person. He did befriended Sakura's male friends and he doesn't seem to be disturbed sharing Sakura with them, well there is Lee who seemed to have a romantic feeling for her before, but that was beyond the point.

"Why don't you tell me now?" Naruto pleaded her.

"Eh, Naruto! It is a surprise. S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E. It would ruin the fun if I tell it to you now. I do hope you enjoy his company" said the giggling girl.

"HIS! So this is a boy?" Naruto interrogated.

"I said it is a surprise, okay? You'll see tomorrow" The girl is now blushing.

"I am suspicious with this guy." Naruto said with a frown.

"Oh don't be silly! Oh look at the time! I can't believe it's 11:30 already." Sakura said as she looked at the wall clock.

"So?" Naruto asked still looking suspicious at Sakura.

"Well the amusement park opens at noon right?" Sakura said while beaming at Naruto.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Yah!" Naruto said, enthusiasm returning to him.

"So are you ready for our mini date?" Sakura giggled.

"Aye Madame!"

**End Chapter 1**

So how was it? Please do rate and review :D Your reviews give me some youthful energy to keep on going. YOSH!**  
><strong>


	2. Her Boyfriend

AN: Heya! So it has been a month since my last chapter. I'm really not sure if I did well in this chapter so I'll just let you decide. Oh, btw thank you for the wonderful reviews!

**UchihaMiyoki** Thank you for being my first reviewer, I did check some of your work and I left a review for you too :)

**kittyperfect **The 'erotic morning' is more of the moaning one produces when your alarm clock rings when you are still sleepy. It is really annoying!

**VioletDreamer **It will get messy! *I hope I'll be successful in making this a hot mess* LOL

**Thisismedealwithit** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter if you are reading this now :)

**reviewer233 **Thanks! Well there's some progress in the plot here and I promise something in chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto is not mine. :(

Chapter 2 **Her Boyfriend**

A stick of butter has its purposes.

"Ah, butter"

Naruto watched as the butter melted on the frying pan. The solid butter move to something akin to a dance as it turn into molten fat. For Naruto, butter is the best thing next to ramen. He wondered how many recipes that taste so wonderful have butter as a secret ingredient. Who cares if it is an artery clogger? Butter is pure heaven.

"Now let's see..." Naruto looked at the shelves, "Peanut oil, peanut oil... Aha! There you are." He grabbed the peanut oil and poured it to the molten butter. Butter burns easily that is why a skilled cook knows that it is best to add another oil to delay the burning of the butter.

"Mmm..." Naruto involuntarily said as he placed the chicken breasts on the pan. The scent of frying chicken spread in his kitchen. Today he is making Sautéed chicken so he is technically sautéing and not frying the is an easy recipe and Sakura loves it.

Naruto glanced at the wall clock, "11:15, whew!" He always bring Sakura food for lunch break ever since he heard Sakura complain about the food that was being served at the cafeteria. Sakura works as a doctor in the ER of their local hospital that is why she rarely has free time. She is quite a skilled in her profession, no slash that, she is one of the best in her profession that most of the people living in the town wondered why she settles on a low paying government hospital as opposed to high paying private hospitals that have gave her thousands of offers. Naruto knew better. Sakura understood the feeling of not being able to afford a good medical treatment. It was on college that the Haruno's experienced a major financial problem. Sakura's dad died and left his unemployed wife and his daughters with a lot of debts. Almost all of the money that they were saving went into paying these debts. As if fate was playing with their family, Sakura's little sister was hit by a running car that left her almost clinging for her life. She was rushed in the local hospital with a lot of wounds and bruises, and several broken bones. Sakura knew that had her sister been handled by a more competent doctor, probably those from a private hospital, she had a better chance of survival. To be honest, the doctors in the hospital were really competent but the problem is the number of doctors is too small as opposed to the patients being treated. Sakura vowed that she would be a good doctor, not only a good doctor but someone who would serve people who are experiencing the same dilemma as they did on that faithful day. Naruto respected Sakura in a whole new level the moment she said that to him.

Naruto turned the chicken. It took at least two minutes to brown the chicken and they are browning properly. It was a good thing that he pat the chicken dry. He remember that tip on one of the cooking books that he have read. Chicken won't brown at all if you place it on oil if it is placed without patting it dry.

He remembered his trip with Sakura the day before. The sun was blazing high above the sky, the morning chill was long gone and replaced by the humid heat that was aggravated by the fact that the amusement park was packed with people. The mixture of heat, humidity and sweat smells body odour for Naruto and they have to endure it while waiting in long lines for even the most trivial ride. Sakura managed to drag him to the roller coaster ride that left Naruto running for the restroom the moment his feet touched solid earth. Then there was this boring ride that Sakura insisted to try. Who the hell cares about horses in glittery colours that do nothing but go around in circles? They tried a lot of booths that often meant Sakura threatening Naruto to win her the prices. Then there was this booth where you have to smash a lever with a large hammer that would propel a heavy object upward on a pole. It is supposed to measure your strength. Naruto barely managed to move the object halfway while Sakura shocked everyone except Naruto in the vicinity, she managed to raise the thing to the top. The owner of the shop was in awe as he gave the price to Sakura cautiously. Naruto swore that he saw an indentation on the topmost part of the contraption. Well he was not surprised because he is already familiar with Sakura's almost nonhuman strength. They were having so much fun that they did not notice that it was night already. They took one last ride, the Ferris Wheel. To Naruto it was the most calming experience ever, Sakura and he riding the Ferris Wheel watching the city lights beyond. It was so serene and looking at the peaceful expression of Sakura made Naruto smile even brighter. Then suddenly there were fireworks in the sky as if on cue. Apparently the park has firework displays on weekends. Naruto knew that this was one of the days that he would treasure in the future.

Naruto removed the white meat from the pan. This is because white meat cooks faster than dark meat so he let the remaining meat cook in the pan for a few more minutes. When he was satisfied with the way the dark meat are cooking, he returned the white meat and let it seat for a few more minutes.

"Mmm... Smells good already" Naruto said as the aroma of the chicken drifted to his nose. Naruto removed the chicken from the pan when they are finished cooking. Afterwards he removed the excess fat from the pat so that the almost only the brown flavourful liquid was left in the pan. He placed some seasonings, herbs and some alcohol and let the mixture simmer for a few minutes.

He glanced once again to the wall clock. "11:45, whew I gotta hurry!" Naruto prepared three bento boxes, placed some rice on them and then a piece of chicken on top. He poured some sauce on top. He packed some more rice and the rest of the chicken on two separate containers. One would never know if he needs extra servings, right? He packed the food neatly and then ran to the hospital which is a twenty minute walk from his house, fifteen if running.

This has been a habit of him, he would prepare some lunch for him, Sakura and Tsunade and they will all eat lunch together. Tsunade was the woman who took him to her home when he was orphaned. She was like her distant relative, second degree aunt as what she said but Naruto would bet his left nut that she was her second degree grandmother. He knew that she was older than she looked most probably with the help of the knife but he won't go telling her that because he knew that not only would his left nut would be in danger but the rest of his body might as well say goodbye to the mortal world. He is sometimes confused about why the two doctors that he loved with all his life could be have superhuman strength. He wondered if it runs on all doctors. Who knows, maybe they need that strength in case a patient resists in, perhaps, an injection. Naruto sweat dropped with the thought. Talk about disturbing, good thing he has now arrived the hospital grounds and could otherwise keep his mind preoccupied from thinking such horrors.

* * *

><p>"Oy brat! You have not been visiting us for a while, eh?" A busty woman said. Almost all male species in the cafeteria followed her movements with their eyes. Naruto could not blame them, Tsunade may be old but as he said she doesn't not look like it. She may pass for someone in her thirties. The male populace focused on her chest that are screaming "look at us" as they jiggled as she walked. Naruto nearly laughed at them.<p>

"Ow! Sorry about that baa-chan" Naruto said as Tsunade hit him in the head. "Been a little busy you see" Naruto has been living on his own ever since he left school. He managed to rent an apartment that was near the diner that he was working for. It is not as if he hate it there in Tsunade, he just enjoys the feeling of independence. She lives with her husband, the most perverted old geezer in town, Jiraiya. Jiraiya works as a novelist and apparently, his best selling novel is the same orange coloured book from the mature section of the bookstore.

"So how are you brat?" Tsunade took a seat opposite Naruto while Sakura took the one beside him.

"Well these past days are tiring. The other cook from the diner found another job and I'm the only one left doing the night shift so-"

"I see you still work on that diner."

"Yeah..." Naruto suddenly found the bento box more interesting than his aunt. Oh this is also another reason why he prefer his independence.

"When will you-"

"If this is about me quitting my job then you can just shut up baa-chan"

"Naruto!" Sakura who was bothered by the tension that was currently developing in their table interrupted.

"But I'm just worried about your future!" Tsunade said

"This- this is my future baa-chan." Naruto almost yelled at her in frustration.

"Your future? You work on a cheap diner! Your salary can't even barely pay for your apartment bills! Now If you just followed my advice-"

"Your advice? How long will you continue to insist that I should be a doctor, huh? I mean, that is not my thing. You do realize that I dropped out of med school because I don't dive a damn about scalpels and stethoscopes?"

"But you are not trying enough!"

"Oh yes I did! I tried and I tried! All because I wanted to please you. Don't you know how much I wanted to please you because you are the first damn person who I remember to have care for me. Heck, I don't even know if my mother care for me! She just died when I was a baby! I just wanna make you happy but in case you don't know, I'm an idiot! I can't keep up with all the shit that they are discussing in med school! The kitchen is my home. That is where I feel happy! Why don't you just be happy for me once?" Naruto tried to lower his voice down miserably.

"Naruto..." Sakura said as they felt eyes staring at their table.

"..."

"Naruto..." Tsunade said, "Meet me at my office after you finish lunch." She said in a stern voice as she left the room in a rush.

"Ah so what did you bring for lunch?" Sakura smiled as she attempted to break the tension in their table.

"Oh," Naruto broke his eye contact with the door where Tsunade exited, "I- I ,ah, I brought some sautéed chicken." Naruto tried to smile in front of his best friend. He could not let his best friend see that he is sad.

"Great!" Sakura took her bento box as Naruto opened his.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura said.

"Itadakimasu..."

"Naruto, this is really tasty!"

"It's still warm, isn't it? It's kinda better to eat if it is still warm you see"

"Oh yah! Perfect, just perfect. You have to tell me how to make one of these." And with that Naruto smiled. He knew that Sakura knew how much he enjoys talking about cooking and he knew that she was doing this to brighten his mood.

"And for the sauce, some, you know, herbs that you find in your pantry. Alcohol is optional"

"Oh, I can't believe that this is easy to make!"

"I bet you'll burn it though." He said in a whisper.

"What is that Naruto!" It's really weird how the aura in their table changed from tensional to awkward to murderous.

"Nothing Sakura" Naruto smiled nervously at his friend.

"No I thought I heard something." The cracking of the fist was heard in the cafeteria and once again the diners are their silent audience.

"Nothing, nothing Sakura-chan. Ehehe..."

"Naruto..." Suddenly the temperature in their table dropped several degrees.

"Haha... Sakura-chan?"

"NARUTO!" After what seems to be the sound of a breaking skull, their silent audience returned to what they are doing in the fear that they would be the next victim of the barbaric girl.

"Sakura-chan... You did not have to do that" Naruto said as he nursed the new bump on his head. He is happy because he knew that things were back again to normal. The only time Sakura would punch him like that is when they are goofing off with each other. Yeah, she is a dangerous joke buddy but Naruto has already accepted that he is a masochist when it comes to Sakura.

"AH! I do that because you are an idiot. You are always saying insensitive things"

"But it is just a joke!" Naruto said, "A half meant one." He added in a whisper.

"What's that?" Sakura once again said threateningly.

"Oh Nothing! Ooh, I remembered something, so are you still coming later?" Naruto sighed in relief because he successfully diverted their topic.

"Oh, that." The murderous look of Sakura suddenly changed into a look of someone who has gotten a fever. "Yes!" Seriously, the girl is as red as a tomato.

"Who is this mystery boy in your life? Is he your boyfriend?" Naruto tried his luck again.

"You'll know."

"ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH THIS MAN?"

"NO! No, idiot!" She became even redder when the diners stared again at them.

"Then who is this guy?"

"AH! Just come okay. If you don't, you are dead" She said stressing the last three words. And with that she left.

"I guess I'll be eating all by myself today." Naruto said in an afterthought.

* * *

><p>"Knock , knock" Naruto said as he approached Tsunade's open office. Tsunade was there, sitting on her tables, looking at a bunch of papers.<p>

"Oh, come in" Tsunade looked at him and returned looking at her papers.

"I brought you your lunch" Naruto placed her bento on the table.

"Oh, thanks" Tsunade said without removing her eyes from the papers.

"Baa-chan"

"..."

"Look Baa-chan, I am sorry okay"

"..."

"I should not have said those nasty things at you earlier."

"..."

"Baa-chan?"

"..."

"Auntie?" Naruto knew he had Tsunade at that point. He never calls him auntie unless he is very serious.

"Naruto, I-" Tsunade finally tore her eyes from the papers. She sighed. "What do you want to do with your life Naruto?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes, "If you'll ask me I actually want to study in a culinary school, so that, you know, I won't be just a cook"

"And where do you suppose would you get money for the culinary school? You know how much the tuition on those schools costs right?"

"Well that's why I'm always working overtime on that 24-hour diner. I'm actually saving some money so that I could afford the tuition fee"

"Is there still any possibility that-"

"No, I gave up on being a doctor a long time ago, I just knew that it's just wasn't my thing. I fear that if I become a doctor, I would eventually regret it and I don't want to wake up every morning thinking of the what-could-have-beens."

"I see"

"Baa-chan"

"I guess I can't really help it."

"I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry Auntie"

"Naruto, here." She gave him the papers that she were browsing earlier.

"What's this?" He said as he looked at the papers that was handed over to him.

"You remember my good friend Mrs. Blanc who went to dine with us a couple of months ago?"

"Well yeah, she's that old hag that kept on criticizing my cooking" Naruto though bitterly. Mrs. Blanc is a small pudgy woman with curly red locks that is so full of herself as if her fart does not stink.

"Yes, that one."

"Well what about that woman?"

"Well that old hag you are talking about is actually interested in you."

"What do you mean?" Nasty thoughts instantly plagued Naruto's mind.

"Well she said that you have a lot of potential when it comes to cooking and she'll be very honoured if you study in her school, in Paris"

"What?"

"She's offering you an scholarship. She runs a popular culinary school in Paris and said that she'll like to develop you, as she say, from the rude cook that you are to a five star chef"

"But"

"She faxed that to me a month ago and I must say that I am quite hesitant to give that to you, but I know this is the one thing that would really make you happy and as your second mother this is all the support that I could give to you."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Baa-chan, I really want to thank you for this but I can't accept this."

"Naruto? But why?"

"You see I'm kinda proving to myself that I can make this on my own without any help"

"I did not help you into getting this if that's what you are thinking. It was your talent that get you into this. I knew you might be thinking that way because Mrs. Blanc criticized the shit out of your every meal that night, but if you knew her as much as I do, you'll know that if she doesn't like your meal she'll refuse to eat if even if it was prepared by one of her friends."

"I-"

"Naruto, I promise I was just as surprised as you now when I received this."

"But still, Paris is far from here."

"But it is a once in a lifetime opportunity"

"I still don't know, I kinda want to study here somewhere near you, Jiraiya and- and Sakura?"

"We'll survive Naruto. I knew that they would be more than happy with you being in Paris chasing your dreams than being stuck here with us."

"I don't know..."

"Look Naruto, I'll be leaving those papers to you. I want you to think about it. Well when she faxed me, she said that the deadline of passing the requirements is in four months so you have three more months before the deadline. Think about it brat."

"All right, I'll think about it"

"I'm sorry again Naruto." She smiled at him.

Naruto smiled at her too and started to leave the room. As he was about to approach the door, he looked once again at her and said, "Thanks a lot baa-chan. I owe you big time." And with that he left the room.

Tsunade sighed as he look at Naruto's leaving figure.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived in the diner forty five minutes earlier than his shift. He actually wanted to come earlier than Sakura so he decided to arrive fifteen minutes earlier. The diner that Naruto works in lies on one of the busy streets in the city. It is as if the area is awake the whole day. People are so abundant in the area at any time of the day that the owner of the diner eventually decided that he should open it twenty four hours a day. He was not disappointed because his profits instantly doubled with that decision. Their customers ranges from students and employees in the day to employees in graveyard shifts and lovers who seek for a night of pleasure in a nearby love hotel at night.<p>

"Good Evening Naruto! Early today?" One of the waitress, carrying a food tray, said. She was wearing a lilac waitress uniform with a laced white apron tied on her waist. She had her blond hair tied neatly in the back of her head.

"Good Evening Temari! Yeah, I'm gonna meat Sakura before my shift starts."

"I'll see you then" She said as she rushed to the table giving the diners their meal.

Naruto decided to check the kitchen. He knew he'll find Gaara there. Gaara is one of the cook in that diner and he is really good except from the murderous aura that he often emit. Naruto used to have the same shift as Gaara that gave Naruto a chance to basically annoy him to death despite his scary demeanor until Naruto fortunately became good friends with the guy unharmed. Naruto was so happy because he found a guy that was as determined as him to be a five star chef. Gaara would eventually change his shift because he have earned enough money to pay for a cheap culinary school nearby. He took classes in the morning that's why he changed to the afternoon shift so that he could have a decent sleep before school starts. Naruto wanted to change his schedule for the sake of working with him again if not for the fact that he felt morally obligated to give Sakura and Tsunade a decent lunch. Gaara understood this but Naruto knew that he was still sad. Because of this Naruto opted to have double shifts on Saturday while he takes Sunday as a day off. That way he's able to work with Gaara even if it is only once a week.

"Good Afternoon Gaara" Naruto smiled at the red-haired cook wearing a white uniform who is currently chopping some vegetables.

"..."

"Oh, grumpy again today I see.."

"..."

"Gaara-chan!" Naruto smiled at him goofily.

"Naruto, I'm busy."

"And the racoon finally talked"

"Naruto I suggest that you find another person to disturb unless you want me to use this knife for other purposes." A murderous aura surrounded Gaara now.

"Okay!" Naruto gulped as he reach for the door. "Why so grumpy today you Racoon?" Naruto whispered as he leave the room. He opted to just sit on a free table as he waited for Sakura.

"Oh Naruto!" He figured out that he won't have to wait that long as he heard the voice of the girl.

"Hi Sakura" He smiled at her as she took a seat opposite of him.

"Naruto, I want you to meet Sasuke-" Sakura grabbed the arm of the guy that Naruto did not notice she was with and made him sit on the chair next to her.

Naruto looked at the guy and he could swear that he have met him somewhere. Pale skin, arrogant black eyes, duck butt hair... where did he meet this guy? He was very familiar.

"Hn"

And suddenly it clicked. This is the person from the bookstore yesterday. The bastard who had that smug look in his face. That stupid bastard is Sakura's...

"-my boyfriend"

**End Chapter 2**

If you are still reading up to this part thanks! I'll be can't wait to hear from you, I enjoy reading your comments. Oh and I can't wait to give you chapter 3 :)


	3. The Favor

**Author's Notes**: I'm back with a new chapter! How are you my beautiful readers? I'm really hoping that you are loving the story. I'm really excited to give you the third chapter so here it is. I hope you do likeit and please forgive the errors in this chapter (and if you don't mind place them on your reviews pretty please :))

**Thisismedealwithit** Sorry about that, well the title IS my best friend's boyfriend XD Don't fret, good things will come :D

**yukino89** and** VioletDreamer **well here it is!

**Echo Uchiha **Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not my property blah! blah! blah!

Chapter 3 **The Favor**

"_WHAT!"_

Naruto could still remember his reaction when Sakura told him about Sasuke. He could tell that Sakura did not like her reaction but did not voice her shock. If Sakura has not been acting ladylike that evening, he might as well endure his night shift with fractures all over his body. Good thing she was trying to have a good impression on Sasuke.

_Sasuke_. Naruto thought. He knew from the time that they met in the bookstore that the guy reeked in arrogance. He hated the fact that the guy barely spoke last night except for the few times that he would grant their presence a few 'Hn's'. Naruto himself is not in the mood to speak with this guy present on the table, leaving Sakura to do all the talking.

Today, he decided that he will prepare some steamed Blue Marlin for Sakura and Tsunade. He knew how Tsunade loves the meat of Blue Marlin so he know he just have to prepare it for her. This is his I-am-sorry-and-thank-you-but-I-can't-accept-your-offer gift for her. He is preparing the steamer for boiling when he heard his phone ring.

_I gotta feeling_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a-_

"Hello?" With the phone pinned between his ear and shoulder, he opened the stove.

"Naruto"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, why did you call?"

"You don't like Sasuke, do you?"

Naruto who was cutting some ginger almost cut himself in surprise, "What?"

"You don't like him, do you?" He could hear that Sakura is upset.

"No! Er, I mean you are wrong. Where did you get the impression that I don't like the guy?"

"A silent Naruto" _Damn_. Naruto thought.

"Okay Sakura, it's not that I don't like him, It's just that I met him the day before and let's just say that he did not left a good impression on me"

"Huh, what happened?"

Naruto told her the story. Truth be told, he did not want Sakura to be dating that arrogant bastard but she seems to be happy with him. Naruto did not have the heart to break his best friend's heart just because some guy rubbed him the wrong way.

"He really is a nice guy, if you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is." Naruto said in a tone that was dripping in sarcasm.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me you'll like him."

"Huh?"

"Come on! I don't want my best friend in the world to be hating on my boyfriend, right?"

"Okay, I'll like that arrogant bastard because my best friend in the world talked me into it"

"You better!" Sakura had that playful threat in her voice and Naruto was glad that she was back to her old self.

"I promise"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"No big! Umm... Sakura I'm gonna hang up now, I still need to finish your lunch. See yah later!"

"Oh wait Naruto!"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"I forgot to tell you, I'm on a lunch date with Sasuke so I can't have lunch with you today."

"Oh... I see. Okay Sakura-chan, have fun with him..." If he was being more honest with himself, Naruto would have said that he is disappointed.

"I will Naruto. You're the best!"

She hang up. Naruto was not sure if he is going to like this guy after all. All he know now was that he is not in a mood for cooking now.

* * *

><p>Naruto knew that Tsunade won't be happy if he did not show his ass on the hospital that day. He still have to thank her for finally being supportive with his career. To be honest, the only that bothered Naruto before was Tsunade's opinion. With that out of the way, Naruto felt as if he had been relieved of a huge burden in his back.<p>

"How are you brat?" Tsunade said as she sat in their usual table.

"The usual..."

"Something wrong?" _Damn._ Naruto sometimes thought that he was too easy to read.

"Nothing baa-chan!" He tried to smile and be his usual cheerful self but only managed to look like an idiot.

"Compose yourself brat. If you have problems with Sakura dating that guy then you should have just told her the truth."

"I don't have any problems with Sasuke, and how did you know about this?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Almost-Mother's sixth sense"

"Tss... Anyway, I brought you some steamed blue Marlin. I know you like them, so here they are." Naruto placed Tsunade's bento in front of her.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hah, you should have brought some sake with this brat!"

"I'm not here to see you puke your stomach out in the afternoon like the last time. And did they not banned it here after that incident?" Naruto remembered that incident like it was yesterday.

"Hah! As if they can ban alcohol from the great Tsunade"

"Yeah, yeah baa-chan..."

"So Naruto"

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about the Paris scholarship thing yet?"

"Umm... I haven't really thought about it yet, I had a busy night. Give me more time baa-chan" Naruto suddenly found his bento box interesting.

"Tss..."

"Baa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything." Naruto smiled a genuine smile at her.

"No big, brat"

* * *

><p>"Look what I got here" A waiter with messy brown hair said as he entered the diner's kitchen.<p>

"What's that Kiba?" Naruto who was busy chopping some vegetables said.

"Part-time job!"

"Part-time job?"

"Yes! Erm, do you need one? They are hiring more than one so we could both apply."

"What kind of job is that?" Naruto is interested. Truth be told, he definitely need another job as his diner's salary could barely pay for his living expenses and he could hardly have any spare money to save for a culinary school.

"Oh, you know the newly opened amusement park near here?"

"Yes." He should know, he have been there with Sakura.

"Well apparently business is booming and they need some 'advertising aides'" Kiba said as he browsed the newspaper's job list.

"Really?" Naruto looked at the Newspaper in Kiba's hands.

"Yup and good thing is that their schedule is totally flexible so we could like work on weekends"

"But I have double shift on Saturdays"

"Then let's pick the Sunday schedule, you could always opt working on weekdays too. According to this, you are free to choose your own schedule."

"Really?"

"This says that they pay you based on the number of hours that you are working, so I guess it is a perfect part-time job"

"Yeah, hey Kiba can I read that newspaper?"

"Sure, here you go"

Naruto read the newspaper advertisement and he did find it enticing. He did need another job if he wanted to pursue his dream of being a chef.

"But what the heck is an 'advertising aide'?"

"Beats me, maybe we'll help on advertisements or something. Maybe we'll get to grace the posters with our awesomeness. I don't know but it sounds cool. You don't even need work experience or whatsoever!"

"Hmm... Well I guess it won't hurt to try, amusement parks are a load full of fun!"

"All right, give me your resume tomorrow and I'll submit it with mine the next day"

"Ayt!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHATTING HERE IN THE KITCHEN! BACK TO WORK IF YOU DON'T WANT ME KICKING YOUR SORRY ASSES HOME!" A big man in his mid-40's told them.

"Sorry Mr. Smith!" Both of them said as they resume their doing their works. Mr. Smith is the owner of the said diner and although he is kind to his employees, he is very intolerant with slackers. He just fired two employees for loitering the kitchen during work hours last week.

"YOSH!" Naruto said when Mr. Smith left the kitchen. A new wave of energy surrounds him as he realize that he is one step closer to his dream.

* * *

><p>It has been three days since Naruto had last seen Sakura. To be honest, he still doesn't know what to make of Sakura's newfound relationship. He misses his best friend but he doesn't want to be the selfish one who hogs his friends every time. It is just three days after all. The only thing that is irking him is that Sasuke. Why must he, of all people, be Sakura's boyfriend? That guy is a total asshole.<p>

Today he will make some sushi for their lunch. Hopefully, Sakura would be having lunch with them today. They both love sushi and would often go to a nearby sushi stall when they were in college. He was really hoping she would be there since he wants to tell her about his new part time job.

_I gotta feeling_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night._

"Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Sakura!" Naruto said almost too excitedly.

"Hey! Naruto, something the matter?"

"Umm... No! Er, why did you call?" Naruto is beaming at his phone.

"Ah yeah, I have something to tell you."

"Oh, me too!"

"All right, but I really have to say this first" Naruto heard a sense of urgency in Sakura's voice.

"Okay shoot!"

"Well the emergency room is busy today, a major road accident happened nearby and they are rushing people here, so Tsunade and I can't make it for lunch. I'm really sorry Naruto."

"Oh, is that all? No problem," He have absolutely no problem with his best friend and her almost mother ditching him for lunch. He knew how dedicated the two of them are when it comes to their work and he will support them no matter what.

"Well that's not everything"

"Well shoot it"

"You see... Er- Sasuke and I have this lunch date today and-"

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto heard in the background it was clearly Tsunade.

"Give me a minute and I'll be there." Sakura said loudly.

"Erm, Sakura why are you saying this to me?" Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

"Naruto, can I ask you a favor? Please!"

"Erm..."

"Please?"

"What kind of favor?" Naruto is definitely having a bad feeling about this.

"Naruto could you please go to Sasuke and keep him company while I'm still here?"

"WHAT!"

"Please Naruto..."

"Why won't you just cancel it? Come on Sakura!"

"Naruto, he is already waiting there and I don't have the heart to cancel our lunch date."

"BUT!"

"Please... I promise I'll be there in an hour."

"But Sakura!"

"Please... maybe you could also go and talk to him, you know, get to know him. Please, please, please with a cherry on top?"

"but-"

"Please Naruto, I really have to go. For your best friend?" Sakura rarely pleaded to him like this but Naruto does not like the idea of him going to a restaurant with that bastard of a guy. No he does not like the idea of that.

"Sakura..."

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Naruto once again heard in the background.

"Naruto, I really have to go. I'll text you where to meet him. I really appreciate this. I know, I'll treat you to Ichiraku's next time. Thank you Naruto! You are like the bestest friend ever. Bye!" Ichiraku's is Naruto's favorite restaurant.

"Sakura!" She hang up. He haven't even said that he is having a new part time job.

"Damn that girl!" Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Naruto would do a lot of things for Sakura, he was her best friend after all. Unfortunately being stuck for an hour with her bastard of a boyfriend in some fancy Japanese restaurant is not included in that list.<p>

"What are you doing here?" the said bastard asked.

He doesn't really understand why he is in that Japanese restaurant fifteen minutes after receiving Sakura's text message.

_You owe me big for this Sakura._ Naruto thought.

"Sakura would be late. There was a big emergency and all the doctors currently have their hands full."

"You haven't answered the question, dobe," The devil smirked.

"What did you just call me?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hn"

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_ Naruto thought.

"Well Mr. duck butt, Sakura sent me here so that you won't bore your royal ass off as you wait for her." Sasuke's eyebrow's twitched when he heard 'duck butt'.

"Hn, whatever I'm leaving" Sasuke is leaving his seat but Naruto placed both of his hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

"She will be here in an hour. You won't be ditching my best friend in front of me, teme" Naruto pushed him back rather harshly in his seat while taking the seat opposite his.

"You seem to be so concerned about _my girlfriend_." Sasuke said, stressing the last two words.

"We- well she is my best friend! I have the license to be concerned of her especially now that she is dating an asshole." Naruto said almost too loudly.

"Well let's just keep the arrangement that way" The bastard smirked again. Naruto could only wish that he could wipe it off the smug bastard's face.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Hn"

"I hate you." Naruto glared at the demon. He must admit, Sakura has a good taste when it comes to physical appearance. The bastard almost looks like an angel with his porcelain skin and handsome features. _Almost._ He may look like an angel but Naruto knew that he is far from that. He is a rude, self absorbed bastard who doesn't know a decent answer apart from 'Hn'.

"The feeling is mutual, dobe." The devil even have the guts to smirk at him.

"Here's the menu." A brown haired waiter handed them the menu.

"..."

"..."

"Ah... I'll just come back for your orders," The poor waiter who tried to wait for their orders decided to leave the table when it became apparent to him that the two would not stop glaring at each other to entertain him with their orders.

"..."

"..."

The two of them remained in silence as they wait for Sakura. Fifteen minutes have passed. Thirty minutes. Forty five minutes. An hour have passed and still there is no Sakura.

_Where is she?_ Naruto thought as he looked at the pail bastard who was currently sipping the tea that he ordered earlier.

An hour and fifteen minutes have passed. An hour and thirty. It has been a good two hours and Sakura was yet to arrive.

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto mumbled as he looked at his watch. Out of nowhere, Naruto heard something grumble. He looked at Sasuke to see if he is the source of the sound but the smug look on his face informed him that it was his stomach that is producing such sound. He has not yet eaten his lunch yet and by the prices that he has seen when he looked at the menu earlier, he knew that he could not afford the meals there.

"Hn, you could actually order here dobe," Sasuke said in an amused tone.

"Hmp, I'm not that hungry," Naruto decided that the floor is more interesting than anything in the restaurant.

"If you have no money, I could treat you," There it is again. That smugness that rubs Naruto the wrong way. Hell will freeze before he agrees to be treated by this guy.

"No I'm not hungry!"

"Waiter!"

"Yes sir, may I take your order?" The same brown haired waiter earlier said.

"Hmm... let's see what's the cheapest thing in here," Sasuke browsed the menu. Naruto did not miss the 'cheapest' part.

_Tss... He doesn't have money either!_

"One miso ramen please."

"What about you si-" Sasuke handed him the menu, giving him the look that scream 'leave now'.

After ten minutes the waiter handed them the miso ramen. Sasuke thanked him and the waiter who by now has developed a fear from them, hurried to leave the two of them alone.

"Here" Sasuke placed the bowl in front of Naruto.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" Another growl. Naruto cursed his stomach for betraying him.

"Hn, I'm not eating that. I hate ramen."

The scent of the ramen reached Naruto's nose and it took a lot of will power not to salivate with its aroma. How could anyone hate ramen? He look at Sasuke and the said bastard seems to be enjoying his dilemma. He did the next best thing that he could, he glared at Sasuke. Suddenly a phone rang. It was Sasuke's.

_What a boring ring tone._

"Excuse me for a while," Sasuke said as he walked outside the room. Naruto watched as he went to the restaurant's porch and answered his phone. From the looks of it, he is irritated with the one he is talking to.

"Poor guy" Naruto murmured as he imagined the guy who is receiving the bastardness of Sasuke right now.

Suddenly it hit him. The aroma of the ramen is just too hard to resist now that Sasuke is away. His stomach growled. The ramen teased him as he watched the noodles swimming in the still steaming liquid.

"Maybe just a little," Naruto grabbed his chopsticks hesitantly and ate some noodles. The taste of ramen caught him and all of a sudden he could not stop himself from eating the rest of it. He really can't resist ramen.

"So you are not hungry?" An amused voice said just as he was sipping the last of the steaming liquid from the bowl. When he placed the bowl back on the table, he found himself staring in front of a smug Sasuke. He could not prevent himself from flushing hard in embarassment.

"I, er- I- I- I just tried it if it is good!" Naruto resisted to smack himself from the absurdity of his reason.

"Hn, and was it good?" The bastard is still not letting go of his smug expression.

"Che!"

"Hn, that was Sakura. She said she could not come as she is not yet finish with her duties." Sasuke's expression returned to that of a rock.

"Oh..."

"Waiter!" Sasuke asked the waiter for the bill.

"Hey, you don't have to pay for this." Naruto insisted.

"Do you fancy washing the dishes here?"

"Er..."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he paid their bill.

Naruto was still frustrated with himself when they were leaving the restaurant. He was about to leave the bastard who was going for his car when he remembered Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He ran to catch up with the guy.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked back at him.

"Did you and Sakura have a fight?" Naruto asked, panting.

Sasuke neared his face on Naruto that it became almost uncomfortable for the blond chef. "What happens between me and Sakura is none of your business."

"But I'm her friend, her _best friend_!" Naruto glared at Sasuke determinedly.

"Hn"

"Just- just don't take it too personally that she can't come today. She is serving the people, you know, and she really likes her job," Naruto said in frustration.

"Hn" Sasuke entered his car. Naruto could only look at him as he started the car and left.

"Sakura, are you really sure with this guy?" He made a mental note to check on Sakura later.

**End Chapter**

So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to hear from you. Next chapter you'll gonna learn what Naruto's new part time job is, do any of you have an idea? And who wants more interaction between Sasuke and Naruto? Or maybe you want some more of Naruto and Sakura? Or Sasuke and Sakura? Oh well, see you next chapter! :D


	4. What the hell is an Advertising Aide?

Author's Notes: Hello guys! Thank you for all those who are still with me up to this part! Yay!

**Thisismedealwithit** I'm only kidding no need to be sorry

**Echo Uchiha **and **Setsuna-LuLu **Thanks, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter :)

Oh this chapter is NOT Proofread and I mean it, I'll proofread it if I'm not busy. I just wanna post a new chapter just because I'm feeling it. Sorry for the errors whatsoever

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is in no way my property but this story is mine

Chapter 4 **What the hell is an Advertising Aide?**

"Naruto." Gaara said in a serious tone as he tried to glare at Naruto but his piercing eyes could not even reach the blond no matter how he tried.

"Ehehe..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head to ease his nerves. "Kiba said that it would be a cool job, right Kiba?" He tried to look at his other friend in the hopes of getting some support from the dog lover.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this." Kiba said defensively and then he leaned to Naruto and whispered, "I invited you, not him!" It was a common knowledge that Gaara is one of the don't-piss-him-or-you'll-die type of guys in the diner and Kiba does not want to piss the guy with his nasty comment. Truth be told, he was really scared of Gaara when he was a newbie waiter in the diner. Without the intervention of Naruto, Gaara would probably be on the 'To Avoid' list of Kiba up to now.

"Hey mommy, I wanna have a picture with Mr. Racoon!" A girl about five years of age dragged her mother to Gaara.

"Okay Nikki. Don't drag me! Now go to Mr. Racoon and give me your best pose" The girl's mother said.

"Okay! Okay!" The girl run to Gaara and grabbed his arms. "Hey Mr. Racoon, let's have a picture!" The girl said enthusiastically.

"You go now Mr. Racoon!" Naruto said to Gaara.

"Okay little girl," Gaara said after promising Naruto an early death by making his blonde friend feel his death glare.

"So pal, any death wish?" Kiba whispered to Naruto mockingly.

"Shut up!" Naruto could only swallow hard after that. Kiba was right, he did drag Gaara into this. He thought that it would be fun if Gaara would spend some time in the amusement park to get to know his 'inner child'. He reasoned out to Gaara that working together would be a good way of spending time together. He also seriously thought that they would be doing something better than this. He swallowed hard again as he looked at his friends.

"One more shot Nikki! Do the peace sign" Nikki's mother told her as she took more photos of the her daughter and Gaara.

"Mommy, I also wanna have a picture with foxy!" Nikki shrieked as he grabbed Naruto, hard.

"Okay little girl" Naruto sweat dropped. Here they are in the amusement park working as an advertisement aide or more commonly known as the park's mascots. Apparently, the park has three mascots- Mr. Racoon, Foxy and DogLar, and Gaara, Naruto and Kiba are wearing their costumes respectively.

* * *

><p>"Why won't anyone take a picture with me?" Kiba said after Nikki and her mother left.<p>

"Maybe it's because you looked like a rabid dog." Naruto laughed at that. True enough, Kiba's costume consists of messy dark brown 'dog fur', his head have canines sticking out and his character is wearing something akin to a burglar costume. He is supposed to be the bad guy among the three of them while Mr. Racoon is the hero of the story. Gaara is wearing a costume in the likeness of a cute racoon that is clad with a maroon shirt, black pants and a cape. Naruto's costume on the other hand is patterned on a red fox wearing a blue jacket and blue shorts. He is supposed to be the sidekick of Mr. Racoon. When Kiba asked him how he knew all this stuff, he denied that he was a big fan of them but said that he have read it from their 'manual' that Kiba doesn't even know exist. Gaara just 'Hn'ed at them in his annoyance.

"Oh shut up fox face!" Kiba tried to glare at Naruto but his 'dog head' is blocking his deadly eyes from piercing Naruto.

"Oh make me dog breath." Kiba could feel that Naruto is sticking his tongue underneath his 'fox head'.

"Why you-"

"Hey look at that." Naruto and Kiba who are so near from tearing each other looked at the normally silent Gaara who was pointing somewhere. Naruto tried to look at the direction where Gaara is pointing and to his surprise, he saw someone familiar.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go over there." Naruto saw her pink haired friend intimately clinging on Sasuke's arms. Somehow Naruto felt that he should not have even looked. He blamed Gaara for the thing that he is feeling now.

"Hn." Sasuke said with an emotionless face as he looked at the direction Sakura pointed.

"Hey let's go and follow them." Kiba said.

"Erm... I really don't think that it is a good idea Kiba, we are kinda invading their privacy and besides, we still have a job right?" Naruto said trying to shake the discomfort on his voice. He was really tempted to follow them but he was suddenly dragged by a couple of kids who wants to take a picture with him.

"But aren't you even curious of what they are doing right now?" Kiba who the kids' mother had persuaded to take photos gave the camera back to the woman and approached his blonde friend.

"Kiba." Gaara said in a dangerous tone.

"But I mean, from what Naruto said about that guy, he could really be nasty. What if he does something to Sakura?" Kiba persuaded the other two.

Naruto's ears perked up to that. Now that he thinks of it, it's not a bad idea after all. He would just be checking if his best friend is all right. What if the bastard harms Sakura? Never mind that she could probably overpower him with a punch, Naruto could _never_ be that sure. "Okay let's go."

"That's more like it!" Kiba gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Naruto"

"Come on Gaara, or do you wanna be stuck there with Mr. Racoon's fans?" Kiba dared to tease Gaara.

"Hn" Naruto knew that Gaara knew that he has no choice but to follow them. He felt bad for Gaara because he knew that his friend was against this but he let his curiosity drag him to Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto could feel the death glare Gaara was giving him through the layers of cloth covering their heads as they hid behind the trash bin while watching Sakura and Sasuke play some shooting game. They have been following the couple for quite a while now and Gaara was clearly not a happy passenger.<p>

"You do realize that they won't recognize us while wearing this rubbish." Gaara said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah Gaara" Kiba said too busy looking at the couple in front of him.

"Hn"

"What are you doing here?"

"We are watching someone over there" Naruto unconsciously said as he concentrated on the scene in front of him. Sasuke has just won the plush toy that he himself could not win for Sakura when the last time that they were here.

"Oh really! What about your work?"

"Wait a minute, this is important" Naruto replied.

"Oh, all right, but let me just tell you that your boss is telling you that you'll lose your jobs if you continue sitting there"

"Huh?" Naruto looked for the source of voice. He thought that it was Gaara but he found out that Mr. Racoon is now having a picture with a little boy near them. His eyes widened when he found himself face to face with the manager of the amusement park smiling sinisterly at them.

"Uhm, Kiba..."

"Wait Naruto, look at them going lovey dovey!" Kiba said completely engrossed in the scene in front of him.

"Kiba, I don't really think that it is a good idea now." Naruto was sweat dropping as he shook Kiba to get his attention.

"Naruto, what's the big- Mr. Watanabe, sir!"

"GO BACK TO WORK!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that guy!" Kiba said while standing near the food court.<p>

"He actually has a point." Naruto said after having a picture with a young boy. "We should really be doing our work instead of loitering around."

"Tss.. Easy for you to say!" Kiba has yet to have his picture taken with a child.

"Hey Gaara, what are you looking at?" Naruto inquired at his silent friend.

"I guess you could continue your stalking business here." Gaara pointed at a nearby table.

Naruto looked at the area Gaara was pointing at and true enough, Sasuke and Sakura are sitting there. They were still a bit far away for them to hear what they are talking about. From what Naruto could see, it was Sakura who was having a one sided conversation. Having already spent time with the bastard, Naruto was so sure that Sasuke was only giving his monosyllabic 'Hn' as a reply to his best friend. He looked at Sakura and somehow, the face of his best friend saddened him. Sakura has the most wonderful smile on her that Naruto thought would only be reserved for him. He must have been spacing out for sometime because he did not realize that someone was shaking his arm at the moment.

"Mr. Foxy sir?" said a young voice.

Naruto looked at the little boy who was holding his hand. The boy has black hair and black eyes, somehow he reminds him of a certain bastard a few feet away from him. He has a stern look on his face but his eyes could not hide his innocence. "Yes?" Naruto tried to sound happy.

"Can I have a picture with you?"

"Sure!"

"Mama!" The boy called his mother.

"All right dear!" A beautiful woman approached them with a kind smile on her face.

"I want to have a picture on that fountain." The boy dragged Naruto by his arms towards the fountain. When they reached it, he took a sit on the edge of the fountain and pat the space next to him for Naruto.

"All right! 1, 2, 3, smile!" Naruto put his arms around the boys shoulder and put a peace sign.

"Thank you Mr. Foxy!" The boy said before running to his mother. The boy had the most beautiful smile on his face. Naruto could not help but smile. He was actually enjoying this job. He would never tell anyone but he loves kids and seeing their smiles actually brightens Naruto's already sour mood.

"Hey Sasuke, let's have a picture with Mr. Foxy there!" Sakura dragged her boyfriend to the fountain.

"Hn"

Naruto who was looking at the two of them found Sasuke's eye's staring directly at him. Before he knew it Sakura was already clinging on his arms.

"Hey Mr. Foxy, let's have a picture!" Sakura smiled at the camera as Sasuke took pictures of them. Naruto could only nod in agreement to Sakura. He could not speak. He does not want the two of them to know that Foxy is Naruto.

"Hey, you should also have a picture with him Sasuke!"

Naruto sweat dropped. Would Sasuke do it? He knew that it would be a good laugh if the bastard would actually do it. A glare from Sasuke to Sakura answered his question.

"Okay, let's just have a picture together in the fountain."

"Hn."

"Mr. Foxy could you take a picture of the two of us?" Sakura pleaded Naruto. Naruto could only nod at his best friend.

"Thanks!" Sakura dragged Sasuke towards the fountain and they took a sit on the edge of it.

Naruto looked at the two, he could not help but notice how clingy and happy Sakura is when she was with Sasuke. Sakura was never like that to him. Then again, he was just the best friend. He signalled _1, 2, 3_ and took a pic of the two of them. He walked back to the two of them to return the camera.

"Thanls again Mr. Foxy!" Sakura smiled at him once again.

Naruto was on his feet when he noticed Sasuke's hands on Sakura's legs. _He froze._ The two of them are making out in the open. They did not even care about the people walking around them. It is as if Naruto was not even in front of them. Naruto could not take the scene in front of him. He felt something heavy in his chest. He left them.

He did not hear Kiba and Gaara calling for him.

He did not see Sasuke having a malicious glint in his eyes.

He did not see a child approaching him for a photo.

All he could see is the scene he saw a while ago. All he could feel is the heavy object that is pounding on his chest. All he knows is that he should get away from here now. He must get away from the two of them so he did the best thing he could. He ran away from them.

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself alone in an empty restroom ten minutes later. He had removed his fox head so that he could wash his face with cool water. Their costumes are hot and he blames the heat for feeling this way. He looked at his face on the mirror, his tanned scarred face dripping wet with water.<p>

"Get a grip of yourself Naruto." He washed his face more with cool water. He recalled the scene from earlier. Sakura, his bestfriend for several years is lip locking with a bastard he only knew for a few days. Why does he feel this way? He tried to blame the heat but the coolness of the water did nothing to alleviate his heavy feeling. He knew that he should be happy for Sakura because she finally found someone that would make her happy. But where does that leave him? What about him? Why does he feel such an emptiness now? No matter how much he let the water run on his face, the feeling just won't wash away.

"I'll be happy for her from now on." He said, looking at his wet face that is full of determination. He decided that it would be unfair to Sakura if he would act like this towards them. For now he would shut this heavy feeling in his heart. He just wants to see his best friend happy. He wiped his face with the paper towels and once again looked at his face.

"I would do it!" He was set to leave when he felt someone drag him and pushed him to the nearest wall.

"Sa- Sasuke!" He said as he saw the face of his offender. Sasuke placed both of his hands on either side of his head an Naruto knew that it would be no use trying to escape.

"Hn"

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough"

"Wha- what are you doing teme!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. He must not let his captor know that he was intimidated.

"So how did you like our little stunt earlier?" Sasuke whispered dangerously near Naruto's ear.

"Wha-" Naruto was beyond shocked now. How did this man find out?

"Hn, and you are still denying that you are _Mr. Foxy?_" Sasuke grabbed the costume's blue shirt as he stressed the words 'Mr. Foxy'.

"Oh..." Naruto's jaw was wide open as realization dawned over him.

"So _Mr. Foxy,_ do you really enjoy stalking people?" Naruto could feel Sasuke's smirk on his ear. _He knew._ Naruto thought.

"Ah..." Naruto tried to think of a good reply but his brain is failing him.

"Hn, looks like it is you that is stuck on the monosyllabic answers." Naruto could feel that Sasuke's smirk has grown larger at this point.

"You bastard-"

"I don't think Sakura would like it ." His voice was filled with malice.

"You wouldn't!" Naruto looked at him. He tried to look brave but his eyes betrayed him.

"What if I do?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eyes. He tried to read him but he could not go delve deep into his black irises. He worries about the reaction of Sakura. He does not want to disappoint his best friend especially now that he had promised to himself that he would support Sakura all the way. So he have to do this, even if he does not want to. "P-please don't"

"Okay... if you don't want me to spill this to Sakura you have to _do what I say._"

"What!" Naruto could only wish that he could wipe the smirk from the face of this bastard. _Who does he think he is?_ He thought.

"Give me your number and I would text you what you have to do."

"Who do you think you are?" Naruto glared at him.

"Hn, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto was speechless. He could not think of a mental disorder that would suit best for this guy. _He certainly has the prince complex!_ He thought.

"Hurry up and decide before I change my mind."

Naruto has no choice but to give his number to the guy.

"See you, _Mr. Foxy_"

Naruto thought that the guy was certainly lucky that murder is prohibited in his country.

* * *

><p>"You do realize that giving your number to that guy is a bad idea, right?"<p>

"But -hic- Gaara-chan, he is -hic- gonna tell Sakura -hic-!" Naruto replied in despair. They are in a bar right now. Kiba, who still has to groom their dogs, declined when Naruto invited them earlier. He is already a little tipsy. Naruto has a little tolerance for alcohol.

"So?" Gaara said drinking his own glass.

"I don't want -hic- Sakura-chan to be -hic- angry with me."

"Hn"

"I don't -hic- want her to -hic- be disappointed" Naruto emptied his glass.

"And do you really think that she would be _that_ angry with you?"

Naruto thought about this in his alcohol-clouded mind but all he could see is Sasuke and Sakura kissing while he is looking at them a few feet away. He could not help it. He wants to drown away the pain. He wants the pain to go away and he only knew of one effective way of forgetting the pain.

"One more -hic- order" He told the bartender.

"Are you trying to drown yourself in alcohol?"

"Gaara-chan -hic- you are so strict!" Naruto said getting the drink from the bartender.

"..."

"Naruto, how do you feel about her?" Gaara said, drinking once again from his glass.

"Huh?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan is... is..." Naruto drank all of the contents of his glass in one shot. He likes the feeling of alcohol. It eases his pain for a while. He forgets all of the things that he saw on the amusement park earlier. He forgets about Sakura and Sasuke making out. He forgets about Sasuke's stupid blackmail. He forgets that Gaara is asking him about Sakura. He wants to forget everything. He did not realize that he is slowly slipping into the darkness.

"Naruto!" was the last thing he heard.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a headache. Hangover is a bitch as they say. He realized that he is not in his room. He looked around him and found a note.<p>

_ Naruto, _

_ Thanks for the vomit. You'll be paying my laundry bills._

_ Gaara_

**End Chapter 4**

**kittyperfect **What can I say, you kinda read my mind.

Please do review it. Oh, I'm gonna be busy this month and the coming months (School is starting again here you see) I dunno if I could update fast (Not that I am updating really fast like other writers XD) but I would say that reviews would keep me motivated so please please please with a cherry on top?

Oh and I find the name Doglar kinda stupid._  
><em>


	5. Peacock

**A/N** Do you even read this ramblings? Hahaha. Hello once again, sorry for being out for too looooong. I've been so many. So many readings and all huhuhu. I'm not really sure if I can try the twice a month update as before because I'm really busy and exams are just around the corner (I can smell them) I'll do try my best to update every month. Gambatte! The next 3 months would be a hell for me huhuhu. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, you are giving me so much life even when I'm feeling down. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S. I wonder if your guesses of what Sasuke will do to Naruto are right?

**Disclaime**r: Naruto is not mine but I could dream, right?

**Warning**: Language and some OOCness; unedited mess

Chapter 5** Peacock**

Naruto's headache was even worse now as he was walking home than it was when he was in Gaara's house. He tried to remember last night's events but everything seems to be a blur to him. His head is hurting from a nasty hangover that's why he vaguely remember that Gaara have asked him something last night.

"_Naruto, how do you feel about her?"_

What are his feelings about Sakura? He have never thought about this before, sure she is his best friend but he also admit that he had this little and he mean a teeny bit of crush on her before. It's just that. He tries to convince himself that he is just concerned about Sakura and he just doesn't like that fellow Sasuke for her. He does seem to be too bastardly for his best friend. Yes, all he feels for Sakura is friendship. He tells that to himself every time but why is there a nagging voice in the back of his mind that tells him that he is not actually being true to himself. Best friends don't feel a deep pang of betrayal every time they see their friends kiss their lovers, right? Why does he even consider it as a form of betrayal? It is not betrayal that he is feeling. It is jealousy. But why should he be jealous? Why should he be jealous of that Sasuke? He is just the best friend after all.

_Just the best friend._

He smiled bitterly at that thought. Sasuke is her boyfriend. He has no business with being jealous with him at all. Why must he be jealous when he doesn't even have the right to be jealous at all. He is just that best friend. Sakura could date anyone she wants and as a good best friend, Naruto should be happy for her. Never mind that he is unhappy because he has no right to be unhappy.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!"<p>

Naruto quickly hid himself in the corner the moment he arrived at the floor of his apartment. The landlady was currently in there currently banging at his door.

"Naruto! I know you are in there! When do you plan to pay your rent?" The old lady shouted as she continued knocking at Naruto's door.

Naruto gulped and tried to make it downstairs silently. He did not want to dodge the old lady but he doesn't want to face her lengthy sermon. She has already threatened to evict him last week but he promised that he would pay this week. The problem is that he has not yet received his salary. His boss at the diner was a good man but he tend to delay the salary of his workers sometimes. It is not his fault really, the diner in itself is indebted to the bank and most of the time Mr. Smith has a hard time balancing the its earnings between paying the debts and paying the workers salary. Naruto would prefer to have his salary delayed though it inconvenience him rather than lose his job on the diner if it closes because of bankruptcy.

He found himself striding in a nearby park. He always go here whenever he is worrying about something. He sighed. He have to find another work or another means of earning money. His work at the amusement park doesn't pay that much and is only on a once a week schedule. His money is so tightly budgeted for his basic needs that his allocation for his culinary education is most often than not, neglected.

As if on cue, his cell phone started to beep signalling a new text message snapping him out of his deep thoughts. He looked at his cell phone and there it was, '1 message received' from an unknown number. Curious, Naruto read the message.

_Dobe,_

_Let's meet by 2pm at the corner of Magnolia road and Crescent Drive._

_Don't be late_

At first Naruto has no clue about the origin of the text message. He looked at it a few more times and realization dawned over him like being woken up by cold water. He have given his number to Sakura's bastard of a boyfriend in order to keep his eavesdropping a secret to Sakura. The bastard was yet to tell him what to do and Naruto does not want to think what kind of ideas run on Sasuke's head.

"Hmp! He even acts like an asshole on a text message!" Naruto said to no one in particular. He placed his phone back to his pocket. He'll go home now. He just hopes that his nagging landlady got tired of knocking at his door. He has a lot of problem as it is and he doesn't need another problem in the form of a bastard named Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto creeped silently as he try to reach his apartment door. He would never know if the land lady is just there in the corner waiting to get him. His day is already so messed up that he doesn't want her to aggravate it even further by her sharp tongue.<p>

"NARUTO!" Someone must have really hated him right now. He looked at his landlady and smiled nervously.

"Good morning Mrs. Brown." Naruto said in a false cheer tone.

"Where have you been? Have you been hiding from me?" Mrs. Brown is a petite old widow with an almost pale complexion. Her greying hair is tied in a neat bun and large glasses covered her brown eyes. There was an air of elegance in the way she carry herself that would make you guess that she was once a part of a wealthy family. She looked at Naruto strictly.

"Of course not, I was with my friend last night." He did try to hide from her but it his plan did not work.

"So, are you going to pay the rent now?" She looked at him sternly.

"Mrs. Brown, can I ask for another extension?" He could feel his sweat dripping through his face as he tried not to look at her eyes.

"What? But I have already given you an extension last week!" She said. For someone with a good upbringing, her temper was so short.

"I promise I'll pay you next week!" Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto, I'm tired of giving you extensions! There are other people there who are more cooperative on deadlines!" Mrs. Brown said while trying to hold her temper.

"But please! I promise next week. Just give me more time. The diner is having some financial problems that's why I have not yet receive my salary. Please Mrs. Brown." Naruto begged the landlady.

"It's not my problem Naruto!"

"Please Mrs. Brown! Give me until... Friday! Yes, please even up to this Friday. Please Mrs. Brown. I promise I'll give you my rent this Friday." Naruto pleaded.

"Alright! You nasty brat! I'm giving you until this Wednesday! Hear that? Wednesday and if you don't pay me by then, you will have to sleep in the streets." Mrs Brown who was obviously pissed off left after that.

"Thanks" Naruto said in a whisper. He was glad that Mrs. Brown was kind enough to extend his stay even if it was two days short from the date that he requested.

"Alright, I have two days before I become a hobo" Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p>"So Sakura is with Sasuke again?" Naruto asked Tsunade. He tried not to look so depressed in front of her.<p>

"Yes." Tsunade looked at him.

"Oh, I prepared some bean sprout burgers, here." Naruto handed Tsunade her bento and sat at the other side of the table.

"Give it me." Tsunade stretched her hands in front of Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Give me Sakura's lunchbox, I'll give it to her later." Naruto averted her gaze.

"Oh, there's no need for that. She must've eaten lunch with Sasuke by now, you know how she is on a diet and all." Naruto rambled aimlessly.

"Give it to me" He could feel Tsunade staring at him.

"It's alright baa-chan"

"If that's what you want brat." Tsunade put her outstretched hand down.

"..."

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade and he regretted that decision. Looking at her eyes full of concern made him want to tell everything to Tsunade. He wanted to tell his confusion with Sakura, his annoyance with her boyfriend and his money problems. If Naruto did not have any pride, he would have given in to the temptation but he did have some pride. Right now, that's the only thing that he has. He is a grown up now and he needs to sort out his problems on his own.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Naruto tried to smile at her. It always work. Naruto could feel her gaze intensify but she did not say anything. They continued eating.

* * *

><p>"You're late." A scowl was displayed on Sasuke's otherwise handsome face.<p>

Naruto arrived at the corner of Magnolia road and Crescent Drive ten past two. He did not want the bastard to think that he has so much control on him that he opted to be late. He glared at Sasuke in response.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"Hn" Sasuke proceeded inside the small establishment that Naruto has noticed only now. It was a small dilapidated restaurant that has the appearance that would tell anyone that it was once a cosy place. Naruto was familiar with this place. Back when they where in high school, he and Sakura used to frequent the place. The restaurant has only few regular customers and most of them are not from their school which gives the two of them plenty of time to talk quietly. It's a shame that the restaurant closed a few years ago.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked curiously as he followed Sasuke inside. He noticed a moving truck parked outside with most of its contents already unloaded by the movers.

"We have already placed all of your things in the front yard, do you need any help moving it in here?" One of the movers asked Sasuke.

"No it's fine. You may leave now." Sasuke replied.

The mover went outside. A few minutes passed and Naruto heard the sound of the truck engines being started. Soon the truck was nowhere to be heard.

Sasuke continued walking inside the room. Naruto followed as he looked at the restaurant. He noticed that there was nothing inside it yet. The walls of the restaurant are of peach colour while the carpets are red. If he remembered correctly, nothing much have changed with them, except for the fact that they were new. Naruto followed Sasuke to the restaurant's office. In there he noticed a great change in colours. If the dining area of the restaurant were warm and cosy, this one is cold. The walls are dark blue and the windows are blinded with heavy drapes. Even the carpeting of the room is black. Sasuke took a seat behind an ornate office table.

"Have a seat." He pointed at a seat in the opposite side of the table.

Naruto took a seat and absorbed his surroundings for a while. The room was simple yet grand. The table is decorated with gold linings and other than the file organizer, three picture frames are on top of the table, all of which are facing Sasuke.

"Well?" Naruto tentatively asked.

"Hn" Naruto was starting to become uncomfortable with the way Sasuke was staring at him.

"Hn? Is that all you are gonna say? What should I do for you to keep your mouth shut." Naruto said, annoyed.

"You have to do what I tell you until I get tired of you." Sasuke said in a casual yet serious tone.

"What?" Naruto could not believe what he is hearing. He always thought that Sasuke was an egocentric bastard but this was too much. He may have a 'prince-complex or whatever.'

"You heard me." Sasuke kept on keeping his eyes on Naruto.

"Haha! You really are something. Who the fuck do you think you are? My master or something?" Naruto stood from his seat in exasperation.

"Well if you want to keep your secret then yes I am, and I am willing to accept your suggestion to call me your master, _slave._" Naruto would sell his soul just to wipe that annoying smirk in Sasuke's face.

"You know, shit, this is insane, but shit! You must be crazy or something!" Naruto moved around the room flailing his arm in irritation.

"Well Sakura is always a call away." Naruto looked at Sasuke grabbing his cell phone.

"Okay!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cell phone away from him.

"Good, now give me back my phone and help me carry bring the things outside inside. We have a lot of arranging to do." Sasuke took his cell phone away from Naruto's hand and proceeded to walk outside.

"What! But you could've asked the movers to do that earlier!" He has concluded that Sasuke just want to make his life miserable because of his 'prince syndrome.'

"Yes, but your labor is cheaper." With that, Sasuke was outside.

"Fuck you!" Naruto said and followed him.

* * *

><p>Sweat dripping all over his face, Naruto was now carrying a round table to the dining room. The bastard have chosen a particularly warm and humid day to do their moving. They have been transferring things to the restaurant for about an hour and a half now and so far they have successfully transferred the appliances to the restaurant's kitchen.<p>

"Can we take a brake?" Naruto said after he placed the table down.

"Hn" Sasuke said while placing the armchair he was carrying down.

"It's so hot in here!" Naruto whined. The sweat was dripping all over his body that his shirt was already clinging to his skin.

"Hey, is it okay if I take my shirt off?" Naruto asked him but he was not really waiting for his reply. He took it off and proceeded to the restaurant's air conditioner and switch it on. The two of them have managed to move it earlier.

"What the-" Naruto said when the said appliance won't start.

"There's no electricity." Sasuke said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" Naruto was so annoyed by this. He hated a warm and humid weather the most. Exasperated, he went to the water dispenser and drink some water. Good thing that the bastard was kind enough to provide some potable water.

Naruto was so engrossed in keeping himself hydrated that he did not notice Sasuke taking his own shirt off. When he did notice it, he was shocked that he almost blew out the water from his mouth. Sasuke was also dripping with sweat thanks to the warm weather. Naruto stared at Sasuke's pale body and noticed how well defined his body is. Naruto himself was not that fat, he could also boast about his body but Sasuke's is something to be envious about. Not only that he has a good body but he also moves gracefully making him look like a Greek god.

"See something you like?" Naruto's thoughts was interrupted by Sasuke's teasing tone. He did not realize that he was staring.

"Bleh! What are you talking about, I have a better body than yours." Naruto shook the thoughts in his head and proceeded to carry another table hoping to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks from Sasuke.

"Hn" Naruto could feel the smirk in Sasuke's face. At that moment all his thoughts are about the different ways of killing the bastard.

* * *

><p>The rest of the time spent moving the furnitures inside were spent in silence with Naruto still pissed with Sasuke's comment earlier and Sasuke who was never really the talkative one. The two of them are still shirtless as it is still warm inside the restaurant.<p>

"There! That's the last table outside." Naruto said, exhausted. He took a sit in one of the armchairs and used his discarded shirt as a fan.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he carried the last box outside.

"So am I free to go now?" Naruto asked.

"Here." Sasuke handed him the box that he was carrying.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, looking curiously at the box.

"Light fixtures, place them on the ceiling and you are done." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto looked at him in annoyance. He regretted afterwards because he suddenly found himself following a trail of sweat that went down from his face to his chest.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. Naruto did not know if he noticed that he was once again staring. He could not help it, Sasuke has a body that any man would be envious with.

"Why am I supposed to do that! I'm tired, teme, you do that!" He whined.

"What part of this agreement do you not understand?" Sasuke looked at him seriously.

"Fine!" Naruto grabbed a fixture in the box and climbed a table that was nearest to an outlet.

"You know, you can use the ladder outside." Sasuke, following him, said.

"Nah, too much effort. Just steady the table for me, okay teme?" Naruto said while placing the lighting in the ceiling. He was really desperate to leave this place already.

"Why are you so lazy?" Sasuke said as he followed Naruto to another table.

"Look" Naruto looked down at Sasuke as he tried to place another lighting on the ceiling. "I still have a work in an hour so I want to finish this fast. Oh, hold the table, this one looks a little unstable."

Sasuke just stared at him. Naruto had successfully placed the lighting in the ceiling when the table tilted a little too much sideways causing him to fall.

BLAG!

"Ouch, I told you to support the table you bastard!" Naruto said, that's when he noticed that he did not fall directly on the floor, instead there was something that was underneath him. Something that was breathing. Before he could put two and two together, his phone started to ring proving once again how someone was out there to make his day a hell.

_I wanna see your peacock cock cock_

_your peacock cock_

_your peacock cock cock_

_your peacock_

There was an awkward silence in the room as Naruto's ringtone continued to play.

The silence was broken by the something that was underneath Naruto. "I never knew that you swing that way, but I guess Sakura won't mind." Naruto heard that something, no slash that, that someone tease him. He could also feel that someone smirking at him. He looked down at Sasuke with a look of exasperation, embarrassment and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto hollered as he stood up, not even bothering to offer a hand to Sasuke. His cell phone kept on ringing.

"Hn"

"Are you implying something bastard?" Naruto said turning red from both anger and embarrassment.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto could feel the smug aura that Sasuke was emitting.

"You know, fuck you! I'm leaving. I don't even fucking care if you tell Sakura about yesterday." Naruto said grabbing his shirt and walking out of the establishment. How dare that Sasuke imply that he swing _that_ way? He thought. And he even have a guts bringing Sakura to the conversation. It was as if he is implying that it was okay to cheat Sakura with her best friend.

"Fuck that guy!"

Naruto realized that his phone is still ringing. He have to figure out who changed his ring tone. He was so sure that it was Gaara's idea of revenge because he soiled his clothes. He made a mental note to kill Gaara later. He answered his phone with extreme annoyance, as if blaming it for the misfortunes that he had that day.

"HELLO!" He almost shouted at the phone.

"Naruto, is this a good time?" came the soft voice of his best friend.

"Oh, Sakura! Sorry, Erm, why did you call?" He said. His mood almost turning 180 degrees.

"Oh, did something happened Naruto?" Sakura asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nah, just had a long day." Naruto, trying to lighten the mood, chuckled.

"Oh, I see."

"So Sakura, why did you call? Missed my sexy voice?" Naruto teased.

"Haha! You wish." Sakura said and that's all it take for them to laugh together. This was one of the perks of talking to Sakura. Naruto could not stay moody for too long with her.

"So, Naruto, do you have any plans wednesday afternoon?" Sakura inquired.

"Hmm, Wednesday? I'm free, why?" He replied.

"Well you see there is this cooking contest this Wednesday and I kinda entered you on it." Sakura laughed nervously.

"What?" Naruto could not count how many times he have said that earlier, each was said with a different emotion.

"Wait, before you get mad at me for deciding for you, the cash prize is kinda big so I think it might help you, you know for your savings." Naruto smiled at the phone. He may not be telling Tsunade about his money problems but his best friend knew. She even tried to lend him some money but he was just too proud for that.

"Well..." He could not decide. He have not joined a cooking contest before so he was doubtful if he could win this one but he remembered Mrs. Brown from earlier and he knew his decision.

"Okay! I'm gonna win that for sure!" Being optimistic won't hurt him, right?

End **Chapter 5**

Yes! Another chapter done! I'm really excited for the next chapter!

Next Chapter Preview: Naruto enters the contest with some surprises ahead. (Not much of a preview LOL) See you Next Chapter!

Oh By the way, if you don't know the song, it is 'Peacock' by Katy Perry LOL


	6. Teabag

A/N Guys! How are you? Sorry for not hearing from me for more than a month. I told you I would be busy, and the next few weeks, no slash that months. So expect the updates to be like this but I promise to give an update at least once a month. I promise I'll give an update on September or you could go and chase me with pitchforks and all. This chapter is a little longer (a page longer) than my usual work so I hope you likes it

Oh, even though I am in for how many years now, I have just discovered the reply buttor. Total Noob LOL. I replied to your reviews and I'll try to find some time replying since I do enjoy reading them.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine, I tried though.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 6 **Teabag**

Tuesday was spent by Naruto trying to browse at the different cookbooks that was part of his book collection. They were not that many but they were composed of different recipes from different cultures, some of which Naruto dared to try when he was in a mood to experiment. He was not really sure if what he is doing would be effective for tomorrow's match knowing that he'll only know the meal that they'll be cooking on the day of the contest itself. He is not even entirely sure if he has a chance to win this contest seeing that he only has a day to prepare for this.

"Naruto, you are being negative again." He said to himself as he browse the poultry section of "The French Cook".

If there is one thing that Naruto is anticipating that day more than the prize money, it'll be Sakura's presence. He doesn't know how she managed to convince the hospital to give her some time but he was contented to know that she'll be there. They haven't hung out for a while and seeing his best friend on the competition is a big confidence booster. He haven't told her about his fiasco with Sasuke and he doesn't have any plans telling her either. It'll be his problem not hers.

"Naruto focus!" He said to himself. The more he think about Sakura, the more he was pissed off with this Sasuke person. It is as if there is this little voice inside his head that tells him that he doesn't want to share Sakura with anyone at all. It scares him because this part of him is not really the usual him. He is not a selfish person and he generally has a pleasant demeanour with other people, even to those who bullied him back in the day. Apparently, Sasuke is an exception to the rule.

Naruto shook his head, trying to remove these thoughts from his already recipe-filled blonde head. He needs to focus with the task in hand. He needs to win this game. He needs to pay his rent so that his annoying landlady won't kick him out of his apartment. Moreover, he needs to start depositing on his nearly forgotten savings account. He still has a plan for his life and being stuck on a cheap diner cooking artery clogging meals for the rest of his life is not one of them.

"Yosh! I'll do my best." Naruto said. He was knocked out of his concentration with the book again with a knock on his door. He gulped. It couldn't have been his landlady. They had an agreement before, but seeing that the landlady is kind of paranoid when it comes to him, he could nervously assume that it is her on the other side of the door. He opened the door gently while trying to produce an excuse but the person on the other side was not his landlady.

"Gaara!" Naruto said in surprise as he see his friend. Next to Sakura, Naruto consider Gaara to be one of his best friends.

"Hn." Gaara said smirking at him and that's when the thing from yesterday started to click back again to him.

"IT WAS YOU! IT WAS YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He tackled Gaara and soon they were on the floor wrestling like little children. Normal people would be very scared to even touch Gaara's people but Naruto was not an ordinary person, that's why he befriended this guy. They continued wrestling each other until they are panting hard they have to stop.

"You, hah, are, hah, a, hah, son, hah, of, hah, bitch" Naruto said in between pants.

"Hn" Gaara was panting to as he stared his best friend.

"Why are you here?" Naruto stand up and offered his hands to Gaara.

Gaara grabbed his arms and stood up. He entered Naruto's apartment and sat on a couch. Naruto followed. He does not really expect Gaara to answer his question, he was not a chatty person after all.

"Here." Gaara shoved a heavy bag to his chest.

Naruto looked what's inside them and to his surprise they are cookbooks. Gaara's collection were much more varied than him. He smiled at Gaara. "Thanks!"

"Hn." Gaara said with his mouth slightly curving upwards. Naruoto would admit that Gaara was even more good looking that he already is when he is smiling like this, albeit a small smile.

"So Sakura told you about this." Sakura was at first hesitant about Gaara but Naruto made them act at least civilly to each other.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled at him even more knowing that his two best friends are helping him. "Oh I almost forgot, do you want some juice or something?" Naruto said, quickly running to the kitchen area.

"Don't worry about it, I just came here to give you those." Gaara said leaning in the kitchen's bar.

"Nonsense, just sit there, I'll prepare you something." Naruto said, finding some cake slices and juice in his fridge.

"Naruto." Gaara's tone was serious.

"Yes?" Naruto's head was still inside his refrigerator, looking for something decent to serve.

"I'll take your shift tonight, just focus on winning tomorrow." Gaara said.

Naruto looked at Gaara and once again Gaara found himslef being tackled on the floor but this time Naruto is hugging him instead of wrestling him.

"Oh thank you Mr. Raccoon!" Naruto said. Naruto could not help but tease Gaara because he is being unusually sweet. He is not bothered though, in fact, he was really grateful that Gaara is doing this for him. He was so grateful that he is not bothered by the murderous glare that Gaara is sending him at the moment because of his use of that nickname.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Good Luck!"<p>

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up when Sakura kissed him there. It was just a common friendly gesture for the two of them but suddenly his body began acting a little more differently on this kiss. He felt as if his stomach is full of butterflies fluttering like crazy cockroaches there. To be honest, he is not quite sure if he is this feeling is due of indigestion or maybe something more.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He smiled at her. He is really nervous and the other competitors look like way more experienced than him in this competition. Gaara stayed for an hour yesterday, offering him some tips here and there but he is not really sure if they will be of any help.

"You nervous?" Sakura patted him on the back.

"A little, no make that a lot" Naruto said.

"You'll do good."

Their conversation was cut by the loud ringing of a mobile phone, Sakura's phone to be more precise.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Yes, I am with Naruto." Sakura said, looking at Naruto in the process.

"Tsunade said good luck." Sakura told Naruto.

"THANK YOU BAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted over the phone.

"What?" Sakura said. Somewhat shocked and irritated. Naruto looked at her best friend curiously. He has a bad feeling about this call.

"But it's my time off." Sakura said to whoever she was talking to. Yep, Naruto knew that this has bad news written all over it.

"All right I understand." she said with a tone of giving up. She looked at Naruto with sad eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto said not liking the drift of the situation.

"Naruto, you see a patient of mine is in a critical condition and needs to be given a shot immediately." Sakura said not wanting to look at Naruto.

"I see, so has baa-chan already given him a medicine?" Naruto asked.

"That's the problem, you see this patient is a little too sensitive. He doesn't want anyone checking him up but me." Sakura said.

"Oh I see." Suddenly Naruto found the floor much more interesting than Sakura.

"Naruto I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, I can manage." Naruto smiled at her sincerely. He can't obviously hog her attention when there is a patient in the hospital that is in a critical condition.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Sakura promised.

"Nah, just take your time. The fact that you are here now is enough." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sakura looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes, oh but please do prepare for my victory party." Naruto grinned.

"Overconfident now I see." Sakura gave him a sly look.

"Yes, just promise you won't cook for my victory party and my day would be perfect." Naruto teased her.

"Oh really now." The cracking of knuckles echoed throughout the room.

"Sakura, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna be late" Naruto said, distancing himself from his female friend. When Sakura was about to grab him, he broke into a run.

"NARUTO! I'LL GET YOU WHEN I COME BACK!" Sakura said before leaving the area grumpily.

"I hope she doesn't murder me later." Naruto said.

He was walking around the area observing for his other competitors when he felt a tap in his shoulders.

"Contestant number four, it's time for you to go to the kitchen area." said the production assistant in a snobby tone.

Naruto was directed by the production assistant into a door opposite of the door where Sakura left. Once he was on the other side, he was amazed by the sight of the kitchen area. There are four long metallic table arranged in vertical columns each with three work station each. Each contestant is to work on one work station which is composed of a mini fridge with a freezer, a stove with oven and some cooking pots, pans and utensils. On either side of Naruto are two cabinets, which Naruto assumed served as the pantry. Opposite them is another long table, this time wooden with white table cloth and arranged horizontally, directly facing them. Naruto assumed that this table is for the judges.

The contestants are starting to go to their workstation. Naruto's workstation is on the second table, the one nearest the judges. He gulped and mumbled a prayer before going there. He thought that it would be really nerve racking to have the judges just a few feet from him, observing if he is doing something stupid.

He looked at the other contestants. Most of them looked really more professional than him. The one beside him is actually sharpening his knife, looking very sinister.

"Gonna keep 'em sharp." The man said, grinning at Naruto while showing his sharp canines to Naruto.

Naruto just smiled awkwardly at the other man.

The sound of someone clearing his throat echoed in the room. "Eh-em"

Naruto looked for the source of the noise, he was a short pudgy man, most probably in his middle age. He is wearing a chef's attire and is smiling at the twelve contestants.

"Good day to all of you!" he greeted in a cheerful tone. "My name is Erik Shimura and I will be your host today. Today, our organization is celebrating its anniversary and just like every year, we are holding this cooking contest to give a chance for nonprofessional cooks to show their skills. I would like to thank first our sponsors before we formally begin this competition. First of all we would like to thank Inoua Inc. for the appliances..."

Naruto's mind drifted away as Mr. Shimura introduced different brands that he just did not care about, given the fact that he could not afford any of them for his own kitchen. He wondered what they'll be cooking that day. "Maybe it's ramen." He murmured to himself as he thought of his favourite dish.

"Now, I am proud to introduce to you the judges for this day's competition." Mr. Shimura said. Naruto's attention immediately returned as he looked curiously at the long table in front of him.

"President of the Japanese Chefs Association and with 20 years of experience in the culinary industry, let's all give a round of applause to Mr. Akira Hawada."

The people in the room applauded as a man probably in his fifties walked to the long table. He, just like Mr. Shimura is wearing a chef's outfit but unlike Mr. Shimura, this man is tall and a good built. He raised his hand as he sat on the table and the clapping died down.

"Next is a much celebrated food critic, editor-in-chief of the food magazine "Eat-Out", let's welcome Ms. Anna Masahito."

The room was once again filled with applause as a pretty lady in her mid-thirties entered and sat on the table. She had a sweet demeanour and bowed to the contestants before sitting.

"Last but certainly not the least is the CEO of one of our major sponsors, the Uchiha Inc., a person with an eye for good food, let's give a hand to Mr. Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto looked at this new guy. Certainly the room is still clapping but you can tell that this is different as compared to the other two judges. This one is certainly the youngest of the judges, probably in his late twenties or early thirties. Naruto thought that he looked handsome though he kind of reminds him of a certain someone that he can't remember who. He has this stern expression in his face that tells anyone that he has high standards. Naruto looked at him as he try to remember where he have seen that face.

Someone once again cleared his throat and the noise died down. It was Mr. Shimura. "Now that I have introduced you our judges, it is time for me to give you the rules. Unlike last year where we required the contestants to cook five dishes, from appetizer to dessert, this year, you would only be cooking one dish. One particular dish to be exact. You'll be given half an hour to cook this meal. You will be graded based on the taste, originality and presentation. All of the basic ingredients you would be needed are in the refrigerator and pantry of your own workspaces. Other ingredients are found on the pantries located at the the two corners back there. You may use any ingredient that you find in this room."

Naruto listened carefully to the rules. Apparently, they are all cooking the same dish, which Mr. Shimura still hasn't revealed. They have thirty minutes to finish this. Naruto gulped as he imagined what kind of dish they would be cooking that day.

"The dish that you would be cooking today is..." The tension in the room thickened as the contestants carefully listened to Mr. Shimura. "Chicken soup."

Naruto was rather too shocked before he could fully absorb what Mr. Shimura said. It was too easy. How can he be original with such a simple dish. He thought. When he was finally back to his senses, he have realized that a good five minutes have already passed and most of the contestants are already boiling their water. He looked at the judges table and he noticed that the judges are all looking at him, probably wondering why he hasn't started yet.

He quickly grab a metallic pot and boiled some water in it. He still hasn't thought of a way to make his chicken soup stand out. He placed the chicken in the pot and he was surprised that he saw some chicken bones in the refrigerator. He added them too, that would help to make his chicken stock even tastier. He chopped some vegetables while waiting for the stock to boil. He looked at the time, he still have twenty minutes left.

He looked to the person beside him and he noticed that he is placing some macaroni pasta in his stock. The chicken was now brutally chopped and shredded by him. Five minutes have passed and Naruto's chicken stock looked ready. He seasoned it, with salt and pepper and tasted it. When he found the taste to be adequate, he removed the chicken and placed it on the side. He needed to cool it down first before he shred the chicken if he doesn't want to burn his fingers. He browsed his pantry to look for something that would make his chicken soup unique. He can certainly smell someone using cream to his soup somewhere. When he found none in his own pantry, he ran to the common pantry. He still found nothing that would make his soup more interesting. He only have ten minutes left. When this registered to Naruto he panicked. Then something happened, he was looking at his workstation when his gaze fell on the Mr. Uchiha's table. He was sipping a tea as he observe the contestants. Naruto rushed towards his table.

"Can I have that?" Naruto asked pointing at the teabag that was placed neatly on his saucer.

Itachi raised his right eyebrow before murmuring a 'yes' to Naruto. Naruto took the teabag and returned to his workstation. He dippied the teabag on the tock while simmering it. He does not have enough time to shred the chicken so he decided that he'll just chop them nicely. He added the chicken to the stock. Most of the contestants are finishing their soups. Naruto added the vegetables and let it simmer for a minute. He only have two minutes so he rushed preparing the soup in three little bowls. He topped the soup with heavy cream and sprinkled some chopped parsley on it.

"Time's up!" Mr. Shimura said ringing his bell. Naruto sighed in relief, he finished just on time.

"Now it's time for the judges to taste your soups, let's start with contestant number one."

The first contestant went to the table and placed a bowl in front of each judge. Naruto listened as she explained how she used cream among other things to make her soup stand out.

"The heavy cream stands out too much." It was Mr. Uchiha.

"I must agree, the focus of this competition is the chicken soup and I must admit that the taste of the chicken was a little too overpowered by the cream." said Ms. Masahito.

"Presentation wise, I think it is good. I'll give you high points for that, but as they have already said, the chicken was so overpowered by your other ingredients, maybe you've added a little too much cream." said Mr. Hawada.

Naruto had had enough listening to the judges comments after the first contestant. He doesn't want hearing from them that he is a bad cook. Occasionally he would listen, they did enjoy Contestant number two's dish saying that it is really delicious while the third contestant's soup was criticized for overcooking the chicken.

"And now contestant number four."

Naruto placed his soup on a tray and served it to the judges all looking interestingly to the concoction that he is serving them.

"I had a hard time thinking of how to make this soup stand out but in the end, I decided that I would get to the basics. A chicken soup is something that is cooked when someone is sick because it is a very healthy meal. I decided that I would make my chicken soup healthier."

"And how did you do this may I ask?" It was Ms. Masahito.

"Well I did borrow an ingredient from Mr. Uchiha. I used the teabag. Green tea is a natural antioxidant that's why I decided that it'll be a good base for my meal. Also, green tea has this distinct flavour that I hope I have incorporated nicely in my soup."

Naruto gulped as the judges tasted his soup. He does not know by the look of their faces how they think about it.

"This tastes interesting." It was Ms. Masahito again. "I liked the way the taste of the green tea though very subtle, it is still in there. It doesn't overpower the taste of the chicken, but it actually complemented it quite well."

"I agree. Presentation wise I would say I've found better dishes but this one is certainly unique. Though I am extremely bothered by the fact that you used a teabag that was already used." said Mr. Hawada.

"I used that to make the taste of the green tea subtler." Naruto replied.

"I think Mr. Hawada is more concerned of the sanitary issue." Itachi said. "Don't worry Mr. Hawada, I guarantee you that I have no disease whatsoever."

"That's not what I mean Itachi-san" Mr. Hawada said nervously. Itachi's company was one of their biggest sponsor and he does not to piss off the source of their money.

"Hn. Aside from the issue of sanitation, I think this is good, though as what was already said, the presentation could've been better if you haven't been goofing off the first five minutes of the competition." Itachi said.

Naruto gulped nervously. So the judges really knew that he spaced out for a good five minutes.

"That said, I think the use of the teabag was good quick thinking to save this soup from it's being so basic." Itachi said.

"Thank you contestant number four! Next is contestant number five."

Naruto did not listen anymore to the judges comment. The fact that the judges like what he did was enough to make him happy. He doesn't know if he'll win this now but at least he know that he has a shot on being a chef.

When the judges are finished tasting all of their soup. They were given a ten minute break before the winners were announced. Naruto sat in the corner. He wondered why Sakura has not returned yet. He looked at his phone. No call. He sighed. I guess it was a busy day in the hospital again and Tsunade did not let Sakura have her time-off. He looked at the judges, to one of the judges specifically. He looked at the Itachi-person. He swear that he is familiar with him. He just did not know when they met or how he knew him. His concentration was broken when the contestants were called back for the announcement of the winners.

"As what was said earlier, you are going to be judged based on presentation, taste and originality. The judges have decided and I am now going to announce the winners."

Naruto was beyond nervous now. He really needed the money or his land lady will kick the shit out of him.

"The third place who would win $300 is..." Mr. Shimura delayed.

"..."

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto could not believe it. He actually won, albeit third place only. $300 is enough to pay for his rent. He was so happy that he did not notice that he is spacing out once again.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Mr. Shimura said.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and happily took his cash price from Mr. Shimura. He shook the hands of the judges and went back happily to his place. He did not care anymore for the winners of the second and first place. All he care about was to text Sakura, Gaara and Tsunade that he won third place.

_Guess who won third place today._

_-Naruto_

Naruto's grin never left his face that day.

Naruto hurried to get out of the place once the awarding was finished he was at near the front door of the building when a man in business suit approached him.

"Mr. Uzumaki." said the man courteously.

"Yes?" Naruto said looking at the man curiously.

"My boss wants to speak to you if you have the time."

Naruto took time to think if he'll trust this guy or not. Finally curiosity got the best of him and decided that he'll trust him. He was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"I see that you have a habit of spacing out."

Naruto looked at his back. It was Mr. Uchiha. "Oh sorry Mr. Uchiha." He bowed at him. How many times does someone get a chance to speak to a CEO, not a balding one but someone who actually looks like a supermodel?

"No need to be too formal call me Itachi." Itachi said. "You are dismissed." Itachi said to the man talking to Naruto a while ago.

"Oh, so you are the one who wanted to talk to me. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Naruto said, a little too formal for his liking.

"I think you have a potential to be a good chef."

Naruto could not believe that he was hearing that from Itachi. He would say that he was really flattered by the compliment.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hn. If you are interested, our company is looking for people like you."

Naruto found himself, once again, shocked by the news that he started to space out.

"Though I'm not sure they'll appreciate someone who spaces out a lot." Itachi said in an , albeit monotonous voice, humorous tone.

"Oh sorry." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Hn. If you are interested, can I have your calling card so that I can contact you when there is an opening in our company?" Itachi said.

Naruto felt excitement rush all over his body. Working on the Uchiha Inc. has its perks and one of them is a high salary. Way higher than the diner's salary.

"Uhm, I don't have a calling card but I can leave you my number." Naruto is slamming himself in the head for being so informal.

"Alright"

Itachi handed him his cell phone. It was one of those touch screen phones that anyone apart from its owners would have a hard time manipulating.

"Er, where do I save my number?"

Itachi raised an amused eyebrows and took the phone from Naruto. When he returned it, the number keys are there.

"Just input your number there"

"Alright." Naruto inputted his number. "Here."

"Hn. Thanks Mr. Uzumaki" Itachi said. He was about to leave when Naruto called him.

"Itachi, no need to be so formal, just call me Naruto." He said with a grin. He saw Itachi smirk back at him. He could not wait to tell this to Sakura and Gaara.

End **Chapter 6**

This chapter is more of a friendship chapter, I promise good things after this one.


	7. Filet Mignon

Hello once again my beautiful readers! I'm really sorry I was not able to upload for MONTHS! I have an alibi: Well I've been busy since September with tons of school requirements. And I mean TONS! So sorry. I guess I'll regularly update now since I'm not that busy, since it's the start of an new semester and all. So now that I have said my alibi, I would like to thank all of you for your reviews! You all make me happy with your kind words :D So this chapter is a little exhausting for me to write. It should be longer but I guess that would have to wait for the next chapter.

A little note on last chapter: The idea of the tea bag was not actually mind, I watched it somewhere, I think on a K-Drama I forgot which.

Warning: Cursing, un-proofread mess

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine blah blah blah I always type this, I don't even know if most of you cares LOL

On with the chapter!

Chapter 7 **Filet Mignon**

_I wanna see your peacock cock cock_

_your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock_

Naruto jumped as he heard his phone ring. He cursed himself mentally for forgetting to change his ring tone to something more decent than that Katy Perry song.

"Hello..." He said with a voice that is heavy with sleep.

"Naruto!" Sakura's bubbly voice came from the phone's speaker.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he looked at his alarm clock. It is 8:30. 'This is becoming her hobby' he though, annoyed that his best friend has once again managed to disturb his sleep on a Sunday. Sure he has work but he tends to make the most out of the hours that is possible for him to sleep.

"Sakura-chan..." He said with a voice that trails to a yawn.

"You still asleep? Get up you idiot!" Sakura said teasingly.

"Yes mother... So to what do I owe this honour?"

"Idiot! Let's have dinner later."

Naruto's heart beat a little faster when he thought of the idea that he'll be with Sakura tonight. Already he was excited with the dinner.

"Naruto?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh... alright, I'll be there by seven tonight."

"Erm, Naruto..." He heard the hesitation in Sakura's voice. It is as if she's hiding something.

"Hmm?"

"Can you come a little earlier? I miss your cooking."

Naruto remembered how Sakura has not been having lunch with him and Tsunade for almost two weeks now. To be honest, he has rarely seen her since that last time in the amusement park though she doesn't know that it was him.

"Sure, I'll be there by six." He smiled. He was genuinely excited in seeing Sakura again.

"Okay, don't be late!"

* * *

><p>"You seem to be in a good mood." Gaara said calmly as he was getting dressed in Mr. Racoon's costume. Up to now, Naruto still wonder how he managed to keep Gaara from quitting their job as park mascots and lived to tell the tale.<p>

"Hn?" Naruto said as he hummed a tune from that annoying TV ad last night.

"Looks like someones gonna get laid tonight" Kiba said from behind Naruto.

"Huh, who? Gaara?" Naruto looked at his friend who gave him a bored stare in return.

"Idiot!" Kiba hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto glared at him.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Kiba placed his arms around Naruto's shoulder and gave his blond friend a wink.

"Wha- What?" Naruto stuttered. He swore that he displayed multiple shades of red from that statement alone. Naruto could feel the stare of Kiba and, apparently, Gaara, who, though it's hard to tell from his usual emotionless stare, looked interested with this information. This caused his face to be even redder than what he thought was humanly possible.

Trying to find a distraction, he grabbed his almost forgotten water bottle that he had bought earlier and drank some water.

"Or is it a boy?" Kiba whispered to his ears causing him to almost blow all the water he's been drinking to Gaara.

"What? There's no lucky girl and definitely no lucky boy!" His face was now dangerously red that it is almost purple. He does not even know if it is from anger because of Kiba's statement or embarrassment because they are discussing what he thought of as something personal or a mixture of both.

"It's just Sakura! And no, we will only be having a dinner later. Geez... can't I be happy for no apparent reason?" He blurted.

"Hahaha, Naruto, you are so entertaining when you are all flustered like that. Ayt! Gotta work." Kiba laughed. He placed the "head" of his costume in his head and left the room. Naruto swear that could still hear Kiba's laugh even if he has already left the dressing room.

"Naruto."

Naruto glanced at Gaara with a questioning look but he received no answer from Gaara, only a stare. Gaara kept on staring at him, direct to the eye. Naruto, on his part became a little to conscious. He hated it whenever Gaara would give him this kind of stare, not a glare and not a bored look but a serious stare. It is as if he is looking and examining Naruto behind his blue eyes, as if reading his mind.

"When are you going to tell her?" It was Gaara who broke the silence but he kept on looking at Naruto.

"What? What should I tell?" He said, looking confused.

Gaara did not answer for a while. He just kept on staring. A minute passed, which for Naruto seemed like hours, before the redhead spoke.

"Never mind." Gaara left leaving Naruto with confused thoughts on what he should tell Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to corner Gaara all day but the other man made himself scarce. He was still trying to figure out what Gaara means though he did forget it when his shift was about to end. He glanced at the clock and smiled. He'll be having a dinner with Sakura tonight, just the two of them, and it's all that matters for now.<p>

"Bye, Naruto! See ya at work tomorrow." Kiba waved his hands in good bye to him while Gaara just gave him a curious glance.

"Bye!" He smiled at the two of them. He decided to call Sakura to check if he needs to shop for some supplies.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice sounded tired. It looks like she was on duty again today, Naruto thought. He heard a yawn on the other line.

"Sakura-chan. Busy day?" Naruto greeted her with his usual cheerful voice.

"Oh Naruto, yeah, the hospital was full of patients today." said Sakura, sounding a little more livelier than she did before.

"uhm... I was wondering if you need me to shop for food supplies for our dinner later." Naruto said, a little hesitant for he is unsure of whether Sakura had remembered this dinner.

"Oh, you don't need to do that, I kinda bought some supplies after I left work." Sakura said.

"Oh, I see. Alright, see you in fifteen minutes."

"See ya Naruto." Sakura hung up.

Sakura's place was a fifteen minute bus ride away from the amusement park, just enough time for Naruto to think of a special dinner for Sakura. Somehow, he knew that he should make it special for her.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto found himself ringing Sakura's doorbell.

"Sakura-chan!" He said when his pink haired best friend opened her front door.

"Naruto, come in."

Naruto followed Sakura inside her house that Naruto knew by heart. This was the old Harunos' house that Sakura inherited from her parents. Naruto has spent countless of nights having sleep over here. The Harunos' did not even mind him sleeping in the same room with Sakura. Of course Sakura's sleeping bag served as Naruto's bed during those nights.

"So, what is your request, my princess Sakura?" He asked while browsing the things Sakura bought in the kitchen. They were placed neatly in the kitchen counter.

"Hmm... I bought some filet mignon, I'm craving for beef." Sakura smiled. She sat on a chair that she placed near the kitchen and watched Naruto browse the ingredients in the counter.

"Alright, how about mushroom soup as an appetizer?" Naruto said, finding some mushrooms in the pantry that he was currently raiding.

"Anything's good."

Naruto started working his magic on the kitchen. He may have worked on a cheap diner but he has the moves of a professional chef. He's still learning a lot of things that's why he is saving for that culinary school

"Umm... Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura looked at Naruto. He was examining the filet mignon that she bought.

"You are exceptionally craving for cow meat today aren't you?"

"What?"

"Erm, it seems that you bought tenderloins that are good for three. You are _that_ hungry?" Naruto looked at his friend.

"Oh that. I'm not that hungry you idiot. Sasuke-kun's coming for dinner of course." Sakura said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto froze when he heard that. So Sasuke was coming, he thought. He expected that it would just be the two of them, he never expected Sasuke to be in the picture. Of course Sasuke would be in the picture, he is her boyfriend for heaven's sake, his rational self argued. A part of him, that little kid inside of him wants to scream to Sakura telling her how he betrayed him. _Betrayed me, huh_. He laughed mentally. How would've Sakura betray him if he is the one who assumed in the first place that it'll just be the two of them. He was having this mental debate when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Of course I'm okay, why won't I be?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"You spaced out, but if you say so..." Sakura's tone implies that she is not at all convinced with what Naruto said.

Naruto is a mess. He could not even think very well as he was slicing the mushrooms. His heart is pounding heavily that it hurts inside his ribcage. Why does he feel this way, he does not completely understand. All he knows is that he has been completely bitter with Sasuke ever since he came into the picture. He could not stand the guy even though that guy makes his best friend happy.

"Naruto, you idiot!"

He felt his arms being grabbed by Sakura's hands. He felt himself being dragged away from the counter. He let himself be dragged. He does not know why. All he knows is that he is very much confused with what was happening.

"You cut yourself! I could not believe it." Sakura said as she applies first aid to Naruto's bleeding finger.

Naruto was surprised. He did not feel the pain of the knife cutting through his skin. He did not even feel the sting of the liquid that Sakura was pouring on his wounds. All he could feel was the beating of his heart and the way Sakura was holding his hands. He tried shook away those thoughts but it kept on coming back. He looked at Sakura dressing his wounds with utmost care.

"There!"

"Thanks... Sorry about that, I'll cook now."

"Naruto, are you sure you can cook now? I mean we can order or something."

"Nah, it's just a minor wound. No problem." He smiled.

Naruto tried to calm himself as he once again did his magic in the kitchen. He did not find this too difficult as cooking has a calming effect on him. Soon the aroma of cooking mushroom and roasting tenderloins filled Sakura's kitchen.

"Mmm... smells good." Sakura said.

"How do you like your steak?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm... I like it medium rare."

"And I like it rare."

Naruto looked up from what he is cooking to the source of the third voice. Naruto hesitated but finally gave in and there he is, making out with Sakura as if Naruto was not there. It is as if he was displaying his ownership of Sakura.

"We'll be going to the dining room. Serve us well." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto in the process. Mocking him.

Naruto had to collect all his senses to keep the steak from burning. He plated them nicely but his heart still aches. He was still cooking but its calming effect seemed to have joined Sakura and Sasuke in the dining area. His heart is pounding hard in his chest cavity. He felt like crying, even screaming but he knew that that won't be wise. He wanted to release all the pain but he was powerless to do so. Unconsciously, he was placing some seasoning in one of the bowls of soup a little too much, and when he did realize this, his brain gave him a mischievous idea. He did not know why he did it but he did it anyway.

"Here's the soup for appetizer." He served the soup on neat bowls that Sakura owned. The plating was simple but the aroma was undeniable.

"This looks tasty!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Naruto sat on his chair and begun to sip his soup. It taste perfect, the seasoning was just right. That's when he heard it.

"What the fuck is this soup?" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto was shocked, he had never thought that Sasuke would be the one to curse. He seems all high and mighty but apparently that Sasuke also has a dirty mouth.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked, confused.

"What? Soup tastes fine." Naruto said calmly though his heart is still beating in pain.

"Are you kidding me? This is the worst soup I have ever tasted!"

"Sasuke!" It was Sakura.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY COOKING THEN GO EAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Naruto rose to his seat.

"Naruto!"

Naruto paid no attention. All he see was how Sakura was clinging to Sasuke. He could not take it anymore. His heart was pounding so hard that his ribs would suffer fractures if it continues doing this.

"Sorry Sakura, I have to go, your filet mignon is in the counter." He left. He vaguely heard Sasuke spat something like "I bet that's inedible too".

He did not know why Sasuke suddenly lost his temper. Of course what he did was immature but he think he was overreacting. As he was closing the front door, he realized that he did not care. The face of Sasuke when he was angry was priceless but it was not enough to alleviate the pain that he is feeling now. He did not like Sasuke and Sakura being affectionate with each other. He did not like Sasuke making out with his best friend. If she was just a best friend, why the heck does it hurt too much, he thought. Suddenly, the earlier conversation with Gaara replayed on his mind. And suddenly there was a realization. He knew what he's supposed to do.

He dialled a number. He waits patiently for the person to answer in the other line.

"Hello" A calm voice answered the phone.

"Hello Gaara. Are you busy? Can I go to your place?" Naruto said in the other line.

* * *

><p>Gaara's place was thirty minutes away from Sakura's place. Naruto used to hang out a lot in his place when they still had similar shifts. A lot of those time spent hanging out was spent getting wasted more than anything. Right now he felt doing just that once again.<p>

He knocked at Gaara's wooden door. The lock clicked and Gaara's face greeted him with that calm stare. Naruto did not waste any time and entered the house quickly without asking for Gaara's consent.

"You had some beer?"

"In the fridge."

Gaara did not have to point where the fridge is. Naruto is overtly familiar with this place.

"Your siblings here?"

"At work."

Gaara has two siblings- Temari and Kankuro. Together, the three siblings has what you may call a tolerating relationship. At least Gaara's two older siblings to him. They are cool with Naruto sleeping there and are even surprised on how Naruto managed to get to be friends with Gaara.

"Hn." Naruto said. He threw some beer to Gaara and sat on the couch before drinking his own beer.

"I won't be cleaning your mess later." Gaara said stoically.

Naruto paid no attention to what Gaara said. All he felt was the sensation of the beer in his throat. All was silent. Gaara did not talk anymore after that. They just sat there drinking beer. Drinking until his heart would stop hammering hard.

Naruto woke up with a nasty hangover. He looked around trying to figure out where he is. Seeing the familiar room, he realized that he is in Gaara's room. He looked at the clock and realized that it is already morning. Suddenly, the lock from Gaara's bathroom clicked and out emerged Gaara clad with only towel on his waist.

"So you are awake."

"Yeah." Naruto once again laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling in deep thought.

"You know where the mop is. Remember to clean before you go." Gaara said while getting dressed in his uniform. He has a class today. Naruto felt guilty for making Gaara drink to much last night.

"I think I love Sakura."

"Took you some time to notice that."

"..."

Was he really that obvious? He asked to himself.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"She already has a boyfriend."

"..."

"She's happy with him."

"..."

"..."

Naruto wanted to cry. Having a nasty hangover did not even help him. That only added to the nasty pain that is having your heart broken.

"It's tough being in the friend zone, isn't it?" Gaara asked. He has already finished wearing his white uniform.

Naruto looked at him. He watched his retreating back. He watched the door being closed. He heard the front door being locked.

"Oh shit."

End **Chapter 7**

So what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Meh? Please do comment if you like :D

Next chapter would be fun. I don't think I'll give you a preview since I'm an evil author :) but it has something to do once again with cooking. See yah!


	8. Unexpected Calls

Author's Notes: hello guys sorry for not uploading for a looooooooooong time. I have a decent excuse. Promise. College requirements are taking come of my leisure time in writing this. Especially now that I am in my thesis year (gulp) Also my laptop's battery and charger got decided to be uncooperative and fail on me so I have to have them replaced. I'm really sorry. Don't worry, the idea is still here, I'm just not sure with the time. I won't be making any promises for the next chapter, since I think I promised a quick update last chapter but here I am submitting this unedited mess, months later. I'll try to update in a month (hopefully)

P.S. I also had a hard time writing and rewriting this chapter. I kinda got stuck somewhere but it's ok now, I think. Anyhow, please forgive the errors and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Thank you to all my readers :D

Special mention to Setsuna-LuLu, Itooshii Koneko and hellbutterfly3 Since I can't thank you via pm, I'll thank you here. I'm really sorry this took too long, I hope you enjoy this one.

I haven't proofread this well so this may contain errors. .

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine (yet)

Chapter 8 **Unexpected Calls**

Naruto avoided Sakura's calls the rest of that day. He even informed Tsunade that he won't be cooking their meals because he was not feeling well. True enough, he has a rather nasty headache as a result of ingesting too much alcohol the night before. He also has this foreboding feeling in the depths of his stomach that tells him that something bad is about to happen. He doesn't know why but his stomach is always accurate when it comes to this.

He stayed curled up in Gaara's bed all day. It was actually comforting, Gaara's bed that is. His friend's room has this homey feel that Naruto enjoys, and unlike his room, Gaara is a bit of a neat freak and that added some bonus points to the appeal of the room. Gaara's room was not always as cozy as it is. It used to be a gloomy feel that left Naruto feeling bothered when he had first slept here. He made it his own mission to make the room a little bit cozier. He removed the heavy drapes of dark red and replaced it with curtains of a lighter beige shade which matched perfectly with the sandy brown paint of the walls. He was surprised how that changed the room a lot. He did not bother placing some accessories inside Gaara's room apart from a pot of Cactus that sits on the window sill and some aromatherapy candles that Naruto read from somewhere was an effective relief for insomnia. He started to notice his friend's problem when on his third sleepover here. Gaara seems to not mind it at all and Naruto was even surprised when he found out that his friend has been using it. He made it a point to give Gaara some candles regularly. He looked at the candles and noticed that it is already melted more than halfway.

"I guess Gaara's candle need some replacing." He said. The scent of the candles still lingered in the air and that relaxed Naruto even more. That's all he could remember before he once again let sleep take over him.

It was almost noon when he was woken up by the ringing of his phone. Sleepily, he let his hands search the phone blindly on the side table.

"Hello" He said sleepily.

"Naruto" It was Gaara.

Naruto jumped. "Ga- Gaara! Why sound so scary in the..." He looked at the clock. It read '11:15'. "...morning"

"I think you need to go here in the diner."

* * *

><p>"What!" Naruto cried in a mix of shock, anger and disbelief.<p>

"The diner's done." It was Kiba. Gaara was looking at the two of them while leaning on the wall of the diner. His shift was earlier than the two of them so he learned the news earlier.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He was shaking all over, still not over from the initial shock. He is looking at the prominent sign on the front of the diner's door. _Property for lease. _He cursed inwardly.

"They did not say. Rumour has it that boss has some issues in his home country and he's being deported back there." Kiba said. He arrived first and it was Gaara that broke him the news. Kiba did not know how to take it after the normally silent man said it.

Naruto felt his eyes sting. "That old loon!" He screamed. He was releasing his frustrations on the concrete that is the diner's wall. "He have not even paid me for this month!" He yelled, the pain on his hand was not enough to suppress all his frustrations.

"Naruto." Kiba touched his friend's shoulder tentatively. Naruto stopped, his hands bleeding from the abuse.

"I hate that crazy old loon!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto asked to nobody. Like the night before, Naruto found himself together with Gaara and Kiba drinking their hearts out in a nearby bar.<p>

He looked at his surrounding, the sun's rays irritating his blue eyes. Once he got his eyes comfortable with the light, he was able to observe more of his surroundings and learned that he was in Gaara's room, he did remember crashing in Gaara's house with Kiba when they decided that they would be a hazard for both themselves and to other people if they are to go home. True enough, he found Kiba snoring in the couch and Gaara sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled. Gaara looked peaceful as he sleep. He might not tell them directly but Naruto knew that the news bothered his friend as much as him. He silently slipped out the bed careful not to wake the redhead. Gaara has sleeping problems and catching Gaara in such a peaceful slumber was rare for Naruto.

Holding his aching head, he walked towards the door. The smell of bacon frying caught his nose as he walked the small flight of steps towards the kitchen.

"Rough night?" It was Temari, Gaara's older sister. She was wearing a comfy shirt and shorts with an apron tied securely in her waist.

"Ugh." That's all Naruto could say to her as his head continue to throb in pain. He sat on a chair and hid his head on his hands.

A plate of bacon and pancake was placed in front of him.

"Do you want coffee?" Temari was so used with the three of them crashing into their house whenever they decide to get wasted in alcohol, not that she minds though, in fact she probably is a much heavier drinker than the three of them. It just annoys her when she has to clean for their mess whenever they feel it is comfortable to throw out their lunch on the living room.

"Please" Naruto murmured behind his hands. Kiba and he have become honorary members of their family. At first Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, were surprised that their antisocial brother is capable of making friends, especially on two loud mouthed individual. Soon they learned to like the two of them and had accepted that their home would never be the same gloomy, silent house that they have been accustomed to.

A steaming cup of coffee was placed beside his plate. The comforting steam relaxed Naruto's aching head a little. He took a gulp from the cup.

"Ouch! Hot-hot-hot" Naruto screamed, his burning tongue woke up his wasted senses.

"You really are a careless idiot." Temari chuckled. Naruto pouted at this.

"Aye, aye, aye! Do you have to be so loud in the mornin?" Kiba entered the kitchen clutching his aching head.

"Well your idiotic friend burned his tongue from his carelessness." Temari said.

"Not fair, I didn't know that it was _that_ hot." Naruto pouted at the two of them bullying him. Kiba sat beside him and grabbed a bacon from his plate.

"Hey that's mine!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm only for the other boy to quickly toss the bacon to his mouth, devouring the piece of meat in front of Naruto. "I hate you, you dog breath"

"I'll fix you something Kiba. Is Gaara still asleep?" Temari asked. She went to the stove and placed the bacon she was frying earlier on a plate.

"Drooling." Kiba said grabbing the second bacon from Naruto's plate. This time Naruto is prepared, he grabbed Kiba's hand and twisted it, hard.

"Ouch you-"

"Who's drooling?" A cold voice said from the door. Kiba looked at the direction of the door and found Gaara looking at him menacingly.

Kiba laughed nervously at his predicament. Naruto took this opportunity to grab the bacon on Kiba's plate and gobbled them down.

"YOU. SAVAGE. FOX. You did not just eat my bacon!" Kiba hollered, forgetting his dilemma with Gaara.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Temari asked when everybody settled down. Naruto and Kiba who were gobbling their bacon froze while Gaara remained quiet. Temari noticed the change in the atmosphere of the room.<p>

All of a sudden, Naruto placed his arms on the two beside him and beamed at Temari. "Well it seems like we're officially unemployed." He grinned.

"You moron! We still have that mascot gig" Kiba punched Naruto in the head.

"Ow... But the wage sucked, it can't even pay for my ramen bill." Naruto defended.

"So what are your plans?" Temari asked. She looked at Gaara who remained quiet throughout the ordeal. She knew that his brother is disappointed, he was using the salary from the diner to support his culinary education.

"Find another job of course." It was Gaara. He has finished his breakfast. He stood and washed his plate in the sink.

"Yosh! I'm gonna find a job first!" Naruto announced loudly as he mirrored Gaara's action.

"Not if I find one first." Kiba smirked as he also made the move to the sink.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he walked aimlessly in the streets. He may appear okay with the news to others but inside, he knew that's not the case. He hated the feeling of uncertainty that he is feeling now. He doesn't know if he can find a decent job to pay the bills, let alone to support his culinary education.<p>

_Then again there is the Paris scholarship._ He shook the thought away the moment it entered his mind. He just couldn't leave this place. He couldn't leave Sakura especially now that she is in a relationship with a complete bastard. He could not leave because of her. He has already admitted to himself that he has fallen for his best friend and the presence of the bastard irks him. Since he came, Naruto had less and less time with her. It's like he has become a barrier to their friendship, no slash that, he has become a barrier to whatever romantic relationship that Naruto might form with her.

"Ugh. I need to find a job." Naruto said to himself. He doesn't like where his train of thought is going. He is not an emo or something. He is a loud energetic boy who just want to have fun, but lately all he is receiving is emo-ness instead of "fun".

He glanced at the newspaper stand near him and suddenly an idea came to his mind. He approached the stand and bought some papers. He was not going to waste his time and will start to look for a job today. He is not going to let Gaara beat him in this game and certainly not Gaara.

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p>Naruto went home tired, feet aching and still jobless. He crashed in the couch and rested his muscles and sighed. He has went to almost everything that was in the paper from the common to the bizarre but luck was against him. He was either not qualified because of his sex and qualifications or the job was filled just before he came.<p>

He was on the verge of sleeping when he was startled by the vibrations of his phone in his pocket.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

He checked the name and gulped. It was Sakura. He was not sure if he was ready to talk to her but he feels guilty for ignoring the girl's calls since yesterday. Reluctantly, he placed the phone on his ears.

"Hello?" He said tentatively.

"NARUTO!" Naruto had to put his phone a good three feet away from his ear to avoid permanent damage to his eardrums.

"Sakura-chan..." He laughed nervously.

"Why are you not answering your phone? You stupid idiot! I was calling you since yesterday and you haven't picked the phone once! Do you know how much worried I am to you? Walking out the other night just like that?" Sakura said in one breath. Naruto dreaded Sakura's lectures more than he dreaded her beatings.

"Sorry Sakura, something came up so I can't attend my phone yesterday." He said. Something did came up so he was not exactly lying.

"Why what happened?" Sakura asked. Her tone changed from angry to concerned.

"The diner was closed down yesterday and the owner was nowhere to be found." Naruto answered.

"Oh my, are you okay Naruto? Do you need money or something?" She asked. Naruot rolled his eyes. Sakura could be such a mother hen at times.

"Of course I am, It's not like I am broke, yet." He chuckled.

"You idiot! I was just concerned."

"Thank you mother. Well I tried to look for something earlier but I was unlucky. I'll try again tomorrow."

"Are you sure that you don't need any help Naruto?"

"Yes I'm fine. Now go get your beauty sleep or you'll get more wrinkles." He chuckled.

"I'm gonna kill you when we meet again!" Sakura yelled and hanged up.

Naruto sighed. It's good that Sakura has forgotten the original reason why she called. He doesn't know how to explain that incident from the other night. He stood up from the couch and walked to the bed. he had a long day and all that he wanted to do at the moment is crash in his bed and sleep like there is no tomorrow.

He laid down on his bed and let the sleep take over him. He was almost in dream land when he was once again startled by the voice of Rihanna coming from his phone. Annoyed, he checked the bastard caller's number only to find out that it was an unknown number.

The song continued to play as Naruto looked at the number. He wonder who the caller is and why did he or she has his number. Hesitantly, he placed the phone to his ears.

"Hello?"

"Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" said a voice on the other line. A part of him tells Naruto that he has heard this voice before.

"Yes this is him, may I know who is calling?" He asked politely. From the sound of the voice, it seems like this person is a person of authority.

"Oh, where are my manners, we've met before, I am Itachi Uchiha." said the person from the other line.

_Itachi Uchiha_. He thought. Something about that name is familiar but his current state is preventing his mind from functioning properly. _Where did I hear that name?_ And suddenly it clicked.

"Oh, you're the judge from last week's competition!" Naruto almost shouted in surprise.

"I'm glad you remember me."

"Umm, Mr. uchiha, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He tried to be polite.

"I thought I told you to call me Itachi." Itachi said in the other line.

"Oh yeah, Itachi."

"Well you see this is kind of a late notice, but are you free around lunch time tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I can't really explain the details right now but if you are free, can we meet in the _Paper Fan_ tomorrow, lunch time?"

"Umm... sure." He does not know why he agreed but he did remember Itachi saying that he might call him whenever there is a vacancy in their company. Maybe this is it. Maybe he'll find a job after all.

* * *

><p>He came to the <em>Paper Fan<em> around noon and he still can't believe what his eyes are seeing. He has never been to this place but he knew that this place was a five star restaurant. What he did not expect was the grandeur that was _Paper Fan._ The restaurant is one of the properties of the Uchiha Inc. and is situated at the heart of the city. The thing is, one would never realize that he is in the heart of the city because of the relaxing atmosphere of the place. It was a japanese styled restaurant with a big pond in the middle where customers could fish for fresh fish to be used in their meals. The place was full of bamboo trees and wood and paper was abundant. The hallway contains Japanese artifacts, like the antique samurai and Japanese warrior costume. Each customer is given their own privacy by having their own rooms where they could eat peacefully. Each room has a personal server that waits outside of the sliding door. He actually felt out of place since he is wearing his regular jeans and button up shirt as opposed to the girl leading him to Itachi's room that was clad with a blue kimono with flowery design. At the back was a paper fan, the symbol of the Uchiha Inc.

"This is the place." The girl bowed gesturing to the direction of the sliding door. Outside was another girl dressed in a kimono with the same design. She was sitting on the floor while waiting for the customer's orders. Upon seeing him, she stood up and bowed at him.

"Mr. Uchiha is inside." She said.

"Okay, thanks" Naruto beamed at her.

Naruto opened the door and absorbed the surroundings. Their room has a good view of the pond in the center of the establishment. It was designed majestically with the best japanese artifacts and a table was there at the center. Sitting in the far side was Itachi Uchiha.

"I'm glad that you can come." he said. He gestured the space opposite of him for Naruto to sit down.

"Please do order." Itachi handed Naruto the menu.

Naruto browsed the menu and almost had a heart attack at the price of the dishes. The place indeed was built for kings, it was not a place where commoners like him has a chance of buying anything. Even water.

"Umm... I'm not hungry." Naruto said, putting down the menu.

"Don't worry, it's my treat."

Naruto did not know if he'll feel offended or happy with the comment so he chose to just ignore it. "I'm really not hungry, I ate a heavy brunch before going here."

"If you say so." Itachi ring the bell that was conveniently placed in the table.

"Are you ready to order Uchiha-san?" said the girl from outside.

"Yes, I think I'll have miso ramen and tea please." Naruto gulped at Itachi's orders. He wondered how a $100 ramen would taste like. He ordered his stomach to behave. Truth be told, he skipped breakfast and lunch because he woke up so late.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Itachi asked him.

"Yes." Naruto smiled at him. An awkward silence followed afterwards.

Naruto shuffled in his place. He was not use to these type of places and he was also uncomfortable with the silence. He was also extremely curious about the reason of this meeting.

"Itachi-san" He asked tentatively.

"Hm?" Itachi asked. He was looking at Naruto the whole time.

"Umm, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Ah, I thought it'll be better if we talked about business after we eat, but since you are not eating, maybe we could discuss it now." Itachi shuffled in his file case for some papers. "You see I know this person who is looking for a good chef.

"Oh" Naruto's ears perked.

"This person that I'm talking about is starting a new restaurant and he is having a problem finding some staff for it." He said.

"You know that I told you that I'll be calling you whenever there is a vacancy in our company but I really want to help this person. The offer may not be as good as like working in the _Paper Fan_ since the restaurant is fairly new, but the offer is pretty good. I do understand that you have another work so I called you to see if you'll be interested in this job."

Naruto's heart jumped. This is it, he'll finally have a job, and a better paying one than that one in the diner.

"He's actually coming over right now, so is it okay that we wait for him. I'm sure he's near now." Itachi continued.

"No problem." He beamed at Itachi. Naruto tried to contain his excitement. His heart is beating erratically from happiness. _Lady luck I love you._

"Oh he is here already." Itachi said as a shadow appered behind the sliding door.

"Aniki(1), you better have a good reason of- What are you doing here?"

Naruto's eyes widen. He was staring at the person in the door and his eyes locked on the black orbs of his best friend's boyfriend- Sasuke Uchiha.

**End Chapter 8**

(1) Aniki is brother in case you're not familiar with it

Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome :D


	9. The New Boss

Yo guys! I'm not dead. I'm really sorry for being missing in action for some months! I hope you still remember me. I had a name change by the way! I'm really sorry. I'm on my last semester in the University and everything has been so busy that I don't have much time to write. But, yeah I'm doing my best to give faster updates. And your reviews have been motivating me. If I haven't replied to your review, I'm really sorry since I really am busy but it is really very much appreciated.

Just a note in this chapter. This was supposed to go on a different route but over time, I figured out that it won't work and I'll probably make Sasuke more OOC. Well so I change this chapter. (That's why it took long). I just realize that I'm already on chapter 9, when I first started writing this, I thought it would be a short fic with 10 chapters max, but several changes later, I grew to love this fiction even more. BTW, I'm thinking of writing other fanfics and possibly rewriting fox house but at this point I really wanna concentrate here more.

Forgive me if there are typos or error, this is a little raw.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. Unfortunately.

Chapter 9 **The New Boss**

_"I see that you know each other"_

Naruto lay on his stomach as he replayed the conversation in his mind. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He kept on wondering how a man like Itachi could have Sasuke as a brother. Sure, Itachi himself is a weird guy, but Sasuke is, well, arrogant, full of himself and apparently, also filthy rich. Sakura's really lucky to snag someone as rich as him. The thought made him frown. Truth be told, he doesn't really have a good reason to hate Sasuke. He may have been arrogant but Naruto is not one to judge a person too easily. Gaara's a prime example of that. He may seem to be a crazy, aloof serial killer for some, but Naruto easily became Gaara's friend.

Naruto rolled in his bed to lay on his back. He sighed. With Sasuke around, it is just too easy for him to be insecure. What chances does he really have on his best friend? Not that he plans on ruining their relationship or anything, it's just that a part of him still thinks of the 'what if's'. Naruto pales in comparison. What is he? A chef wannabe who works on a cheap diner while Sasuke is an heir of a prominent family. _Oh yeah, slash that I'm unemployed_, he added as an afterthought, No competition, at all.

A pillow hit him hard. He must've been thinking deeply that he failed to notice the intruder.

"You look like an utter idiot while spacing out." The intruder giggled.

Naruto blinked and focused his eyes on the intruder. "Sakura-chan." He blinked again. "How did you get here?"

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"Oh." That earned him another hit from his best friend.

"You really are an idiot." Sakura shook her head mockingly.

"You don't mean that Sakura-chan" He pouted.

"You still haven't explained yourself." She frowned. She sat on the fat frog beanie bag near Naruto's bed. Her best friend always had this obsession with frogs. She looked at the state of the room and frowned even more. "And you're still living like a slob." She added.

"Huh?" Naruto sat on his bed wearing a confused face.

"Idiot, you have forgotten about the dinner?" His best friend said accusingly.

"Oh..." He replied. So many have happened on the past few days that he have forgotten all about that other Sasuke incident. It seems that he keep on bumping on that guy ever since he has encountered the guy on the nearby bookshop two weeks ago. _Well he is Sakura's boyfriend, and apparently..._He thought

"Don't 'oh' me!"

"Sorry, I should not have acted that way. I was just having a bad day, I guess." He looked at his friend''s disappointed face. "I'm really sorry."

Suddenly Sakura's face changed. Naruto gulped as he saw a gleam from behind his friend's eyes. "Apology not accepted."

"Wha-?"

"You have to do a favour for me." Sakura interrupted him.

"What favour?" Sakura blushed at the question. Naruto raised his brow at this.

"Well you see... Umm..." Sakura blushed even more.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked curiously at Sakura. Somehow, he knew that he would not like what his friend would tell him.

"Well you see our monthsary is coming next week and I want you to prepare a special dinner for the two of us." She hurriedly said.

"Huh? What's a monthsary?" Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Idiot! Sasuke and I have been officially dating for almost a month now." She beamed. Naruto has never seen her this happy.

"Oh..." He frowned. "But Sakura-chan I don't think that it would work, you see, he's not particularly fond of my cooking and you've been a witness on that."

"But I figure out that you'll figure out something. You are a great cook, Naruto. You just need to believe in yourself more." She said trying to convince him.

"But..." Naruto averted his gaze from Sakura.

"Please?" Sakura tried her best puppy dog eyes on her.

"Sakura, you look like an idiot." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Idiot!" That's all Naruto heard before she pounded on his head with her fist.

"Owww! For someone who's asking a favour, you certainly are a mean one!" Naruto replied as he rubbed his sore spot with a pout.

"You deserve it." Sakura fumed. "So are you going to do it?" She asked, returning once again to her pleasant behavior.

"Okay, but don't blame me if your _boyfriend_ whined again about my food." He said with his hands crossed on his chest.

"Thank you!" Sakura hugged and kissed Naruto in the cheeks. Naruto blushed at this. "Wait, I remembered something, what happened to you?"

"Well the old man left this country for whatever reason and left his employees unemployed. That bastard." He sighed. He laid down on his bed again looking at the lifeless ceiling painted with a dull white.

"Are you fine? Do you need money?" Sakura inquired. She knows that his friend's dream is to be a renowned chef and to do that he is saving for an education on a culinary school. The diner's pay barely cover the expenses of living a solo life. Now that he is jobless, Sakura could not help but get worried for him.

"Hell no! You know me Sakura-chan, I can do this. In fact I already have a job." Naruto sat on his bed while smiling a reassuring smile to his friend.

"Really? What's it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Um..." Naruto suddenly found his nails interesting. "You see... erm..."

"Naruto?"

"Remember _The Mad Hatter_? You know, we used to hang out there when we were younger " Naruto said, his eyes still not meeting Sakura.

"The with the kind lady that give us free coffee refills since we're like her only regular? Yeah, the food was great there but I thought it closed some years ago?" She asked.

"Well it's being re-opened again and you know, someone I know referred me to the manager."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and..." Naruto drifted.

"and?"

"Well you see, Sasuke is like my new boss now." He said in a rush.

Sakura blinked at that, not totally absorbing that new piece of information that much. "Really?" She screamed excitedly.

Naruto nodded. "He has not told you about it?"

"Well he's not exactly the talkative type." Sakura stated sadly.

"I guess that happens when you have a stick lodged high up in your ass" Naruto whispered.

"Shut up!" Sakura hit him again with a pillow this time.

"Well it's true!" Naruto whined. He looked at Sakura and frowned. He saw how the wheels moved behind Sakura's eyes. A plan is being formed and he knew that he won't like it.

"Naruto." Sakura said in a pleasant tone.

"Whatever you are thinking I won't do it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But you still haven't heard what I'm about to say!" She pouted at him.

"No way! You'll probably ask me to spy on the bastard! I'm not going to be an accomplice to your plans."

"But please! I just need you to learn what he likes to eat. Maybe you'll learn something that you can cook for our monthsary." She pleaded. Naruto looked at her incredulously.

"Shouldn't you know that since _he _always take you on dates?" Naruto said with a little hint of bitterness in his tone.

"But you see all he order is tea whenever we go out. I don't really know what food he likes." Sakura failed to notice Naruto's tone.

"Who does that really? What a freaky bastard! Maybe I should just brew him some tea then."

"Oh shut up! Will you please just do it?" Sakura looked at him pleadingly.

"You owe me big time for this! That said, you still haven't taken me out to Ichiraku! You promised me!" Naruto said in a playful yet accusatory tone.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"I noticed that." Naruto said bitterly.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?"

"..."

Sakura sighed. "Okay let's go." She grabbed Naruto's hands and dragged him out of the room.

"Wait where are we going?" Naruto could not help but blush as he felt Sakura's warm hand on his own.

"To Ichiraku, of course!"

"Wah, wait! I'm not dressed properly!"

"It did not stopped you before." Sakura chuckled.

Naruto smiled and let Sakura drag him out to his favourite restaurant.

* * *

><p>"The restaurant opens at 10 in the morning and closes 11 at night from Monday to Saturday. Sundays are off. Be here an hour before the opening hour. The lockers are over there. Do you have any questions?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.<p>

Naruto looked around the place. It was the same cafe that he and Sakura went to back when they were high school. He wondered in awe as he thought how Sasuke paid attention to every detail in making sure that _The Mad Hatter_ looked the same as it was before. Of course, Naruto helped in setting it up. He shuddered as a particular memory flashed in his mind. The restaurant has cozy wooden tables and chairs that gave it a homy aura. On its brick walls are pictures of various famous personalities that has been there before. Near the door to the kitchen is a shelf that is full of fancy wines that Naruto had a hard time pronouncing. Near it is the counter where he guessed the bill is processed. It has an antique black cash register and behind it is a man with orange hair. Next to it is a counter where various cakes that are on sale are displayed. On the wall above it was a board where the menu is hand written in chalk. The entrance door is a homy wooden door with an antique feel in it. Outside, hanging plants decorated the place. Various wall climbing plants are also strategically placed on its outside wall.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's question. The bastard has been annoyed ever since he stepped inside the restaurant. He figured out that he want to annoy Sasuke even more.

"_The Mad Hatter_, hmm... Isn't that a bit girlie even for you?" He heard a chuckle from somewhere and a tray falling from somewhere near the kitchen. He looked at the other two staff. One has a bluish white hair with what seems as fangs as teeth, he is the one who chuckled. The other one has red hair and glasses. She's currently looking at him with shock. Naruto inwardly chuckled and looked at the bastard once again. What he saw made him gulp. Sasuke was giving him a deadly glare. _If looks can kill. _Naruto thought.

"Wha-" Naruto was shocked as Sasuke grabbed him on his collar.

"If you wanna keep your job, you better learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut. Now if you have no more question, Karin here will guide you to your workstation." He gestured at the girl with the red hair. Naruto blinked as he watch Sasuke slam the door of his office.

"Nice one! Less than one hour employed and already pissing the boss off. I think we have a world record." A pat on the back snapped Naruto out of his shock.

"Huh?"

"Suigetsu!" The man with white hair extended his arms. He is wearing a white button up shirt and a matching purple bow tie and pants.

"Naruto." Naruto shook his hands.

"I'm the waiter here. That one over the counter is Juugo." Naruto looked at the guy on the counter wearing the same outfit as Suigetsu except that he is wearing green tie and pants. Naruto returned the wave he received from him. "And the fuming ugly girl over there is Karin." Naruto looke at the girl wearing a chef's uniform. The girl known as Karin approached Suigetsu and smashed the tray that she was holding on Suigetsu. _Why are girls so violent? _Naruto sweatdropped.

"You idiot..." Karin fumed at Suigetsu. "You!" Naruto saw Karin pointing at him.

"Me?"

"Follow me."

Naruto followed her to the kitchen. The kitchen's walls are painted with a clean white. On its walls hang pans and kitchen utensils. It has two cozy counters on either side, each of which has its own stove and sink. On the counter near the door was a refrigerator and opposite to it was the pantry.

"You have some nerve saying that to Sasuke-kun. You should watch your mouth next time or I won't be that forgiving to you." She said sternly. Naruto raised his eyebrow at this. "This is your uniform." The girl handed him his own uniform.

"Thanks"

"Just so you know we have very different jobs here. Since we are a bit short on crew, you'll also be the one in charged with the dishes and checking the inventory. I on the other hand is in charge mainly on cooking, as I've said, especially on very important guests. More importantly, I'm the one in charge of cooking Sasuke-kun's meals. Do you have any questions?" Naruto could swear that hearts could be seen on the girls eyes even though Karin tries to put a strict act. _Poor girl, her boss already has a girlfriend._ He though.

"Aren't you suppose to train me or something?"

"Yeah, but you're old enough to learn things by yourself." She said in an uninterested tone.

"Great." Naruto rolled his eyes when she was not looking. Soon he heard the entrance door's bell ring signalling the first customer of the day.

* * *

><p>Naruto was beyond tired. Karin has scrutinized everything he cooked before Suigetsu delivers it to the diners. At one point she was beyond pissed off because the pasta that he cooked has excess capers. <em>How should I know that I should only place exactly fifteen! For crying out loud I only added one more. <em>He whined in his thoughts.

"Uzumaki!" Karin called.

"Yes?" Naruto said tiredly. He was wiping his workstation when Karin interrupted him.

"Remember to finish the dishes and the inventory before leaving. I'm going now." She said sternly. She grabbed her belongings and left the area.

Naruto sighed. The other chef is really a strict one, though he did note that she seems to be a little obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. He shuddered. Sometimes he have to question the sanity of girls including his best friend. _How can someone like that bastard? Che._ He thought.

"You okay?"

Naruto looked at Suigetsu's smiling face.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." He grinned at him. The other employees are kind, though Suigetsu seems to be someone who has a mischievous side.

"Hah! That Karin can be in a pain in the ass, don't you think?" Suigetsu said as he grabbed his belongings in the lockers.

"Huh? Yeah, but I think she's just really committed in her work." Naruto replied. Truth be told, he wanted to agree with Suigetsu but he doesn't like bad mouthing his coworkers.

"Che, that girl is crazy!" He grinned, showing his sharp teeth to Naruto. Naruto chuckled awkwardly at that.

"Nah, she's a little strict but I guess she's fine." He beamed at his coworker.

"I'm surprised that there's someone that can stand her." Suigetsu chuckled. "I have to go! See you again tomorrow!" Suigetsu waved his hands to Naruto as he left the kitchen. Naruto wondered what's the exact relationship of the two since they apparently can't get each other's names out of their mind. Earlier that day, Karin also complained about Suigetsu, even on the most trivial details. Not that he wanted to pry or anything.

Naruto sighed. The work was tiring but he must admit that he is enjoying himself so far. The bastard has not left his office all day long and he gets a chance to cook something other than unhealthy fast food meals. He had to admit that the pay is also good, especially when compared to his old job.

He finished doing the dishes and checking the inventory quickly before changing to his normal clothes and grabbing his stuff in the locker room. He turned off the lights on the kitchen and was about to do the same on the dining area's light when he noticed the light inside Sasuke's office was still on.

"The bastard's still working?" He muttered to himself.

He curiously near the door to check out what Sasuke is doing. The door to Sasuke's office is a wooden door with a glass pane that makes it easier for someone to see what Sasuke's doing inside. The door was also ajar.

Naruto looked at the glass. Inside was Sasuke with several papers scattered in his table. His laptop his on but he seems to be more preoccupied on the papers. In his side was the lunch that Karin has cooked for him earlier. It looks as if it was left untouched by Sasuke. Naruto noted that Sasuke looked extremely stressed out. His brows almost meet in the center of his head and he seems to be tense. Near the untouched lunch was a plate of fresh tomatoes. In one of Sasuke's hands was a tomato with a bite.

"Tomatoes huh? What a weird guy." Naruto murmured. Although Naruto enjoys many kind of food, he has to admit that he was never a salad type of person.

"Uzumaki, it's not polite to stare." Sasuke said from the inside.

Naruto gawked. So Sasuke knew that he was there. "Erm... Umm..." He tried to form a coherent sentence but his efforts failed.

"Is there something that you need?" He looked at Sasuke and noticed that the guy now has a smirk on his face. Naruto frowned at this annoying expression.

"Er, I'm just leaving. See you around." Naruto said in a rush. He rushed out of the main door, leaving the lights of the dining area open.

End **Chapter 9**

What do you think? I placed some Naruto-Sakura interaction in this chapter since I think their interaction has been few for best friends. Reviews are appreciated! (I promise I'll reply)


	10. Tasting

Hi guys, I'm not dead!

Chapter 10 **Tasting**

"I can't believe it!" Kiba was laughing so loudly that he gained some of the attention of the patrons of the otherwise loud bar. "You're working for Sakura's boyfriend? I thought you hate that guy? Did she do something? Oh oh oh! I get it. Did she beat you to submission or something to accept the offer?"

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto is flushed from his third bottle of beer. He drank the remaining contents of his bottle to drown the eyes that are looking disapprovingly at them.

"Sorry dude but this is priceless" Kiba laughed.

"Shut up." It was Gaara. Kiba gulped as he saw Gaara's glare that was directed at him.

"It's not as if I have a choice. I was _this_ close to getting kicked out of my apartment, I need to work my ass off, and Itachi-san was kind enough to recommend me to him. God, I can't believe Itachi's brother is that bastard." Naruto complained as he started his fourth bottle.

"So how was your first day?" Kiba asked trying to stifle his snickers lest he piss Gaara off again.

"Well it was fine. The bastard stayed most of the time in his office, so it make working with him bearable. The people are actually nice but the other chef is kinda bossy. But the others told me to just ignore her. And she's totally obsessed with the bastard. What do other people see with him anyway?" Naruto said.

"Dunno, ask Sakura." Kiba, unable to restrain himself, laughed hard.

"Fuck you!" Naruto throw a used napkin to Kiba. He would've thrown the bottle but he don't want to add that to his bill. He gulped the remaining content of his bottle.

"Oi, I'm not dragging you home drunk again." Gaara remarked when Naruto ordered another bottle.

"Why are you so mean Mr. Panda?" Naruto teased which earned him a glare from the redhead.

"That doesn't work on me Ga-a-ra." He teased Gaara some more.

* * *

><p>He was leaving the restaurant the next day when he saw a familiar figure standing beside a rather expensive looking car waving at him.<p>

"Itachi-san" He greeted. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he approached the older Uchiha.

"Are you free?" Itachi asked him.

"Yah, I just finished my shift, why?" Naruto smiled at him. Despite having a bastard of a brother, Naruto likes Itachi.

"Come with me." Itachi said, opening the door of the car's passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Somewhere." Itachi smiled at him and Naruto could not help the blush that crept in his face. He could not explain it but there's something in the older Uchiha that is really captivating especially when he's smiling.

"Naruto?" Naruto snapped at that and saw Itachi looking at him from the other side of the car.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto flustered, embarrassed that Itachi caught him spacing out.

Itachi took him to a bar in the other side of town. It's one of the high end bars that many socialites and celebrities frequent in and it is also owned by the Uchiha corporation. The bar itself was already packed but the bouncers did not hesitate once they saw Itachi. Once inside, Itachi ordered two bottles of beer and led Naruto to a more secluded area of the bar.

"I don't know what you like so I ordered beer to be safe." He said, giving Naruto a bottle.

"Thanks." Naruto said, raising his voice a little. Although they were on somewhere secluded, the music that was still blasting loudly for a conversation.

"So how are you handling my little brother?" Itachi asked him, staring at Naruto's eyes in curiosity.

"Well he's fine, I guess." He said. "If he isn't that much of a bastard." He added before he could stop himself. "Er, I mean, um..." He stuttered nervously. He just insulted Itachi's brother and he did not know how Itachi would react.

"I'm glad that my brother has an energetic employee." Itachi said. Naruto could not help but fluster even more at the comment. He decided to contain his embarrassment by taking a gulp of the beer.

"You know," Itachi said looking at him with glinting eyes. "This should be your treat. You got a new job after all"

Naruto choked at the beer that he was drinking. He was really thankful for Itachi for the opportunity but he don't think he can afford anything from here. He was pounding his chest to dislodge the beer stuck in his trachea when he hear a laugh from the other side.

"I was just teasing you." Itachi was smiling. "This is my treat." He raised his bottle. "To your new job."

Naruto smiled nervously at him and raised his bottle too. He drank the beer carefully this time.

"Thank you really Itachi-san." He said sincerely, smiling.

"No need for the honorific, Naruto."

"But-"

"I guess you'll be busy this next few days." Itachi cut him.

"Yeah..."

The grand opening of the restaurant will happen next year and Sasuke has already started stressing and making his employees stress about it.

"Umm, Itachi-s" He stopped himself when he saw Itachi raise an eyebrow. Naruto took another gulp from the beer and looked at Itachi nervously. "Anou..." He hesitated.

"Don't worry I'm sure _he'll_ like you" Itachi smiled at him.

Naruto felt his face flush at that. Truth be told, he's really anxious about this. Sasuke warned them that their jobs are at risk if they fail to deliver a satisfactory performance. His boss might be a complete bastard but he's really enjoying the company of his coworkers especially the boys. Karin might be a little Sasuke-crazy but she has her moments too. The pay is really good too.

"Umm, thanks Itachi." He said, flashing a big smile on his boss' big brother. He just have to do his best. He won't disappoint Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto remember to do the inventory before you go." Karin told him. It was the night before the<em> day.<em> All of them has been stressed out and Sasuke has locked himself in his office.

"No prob. I'll do them after I finish washing the dishes." He beamed at Karin. Karin nodded at Naruto before grabbing her coat and leaving the restaurant. Naruto sighed. Karin must've been the one that is feeling the pressure right now. She was the one in charge with the dishes tomorrow. Naruto would help her of course but she's the one that Sasuke has put in charged. Not that Naruto wanted to have a say in the planning. It's more appropriate for her to do that seeing that she's the one with a diploma in culinary arts. And he's not sure if he can handle that much pressure at the moment. Right now, he just have to make sure that he keeps his job and worry about promotion later. Of course, Naruto did try to suggest something but the bastard just dismissed him causing a banter between the two of them. In the end, he decided to shut his mouth when Sasuke threatened to fire him. _'Note to self: A stressed Sasuke is the bastardest Sasuke'_

_'Heh, as if that bastard would promote me._' He thought. He placed the dried dishes to their shelf and sighed. _'I wonder why he's so stressed out though.' _He glanced at the door to Sasuke's office. There's a small window that offered a view in the inside but he cannot see anything in this angle.

_'Come to think of it, the bastard has not left his office at all. I wonder if he ate already.'_ He might hate Sasuke but he's not an evil person but then is his boss dies then Sakura will be single and he'll probably have his chance. He smacked his head with the inventory folder that he is holding for thinking such thoughts. He made himself busy with the inventory to keep his mind from wandering.

Satisfied that their supplies are not depleted for the big day, Naruto started packing his things. He glanced again at Sasuke's door. He sighed. "I guess it couldn't be helped." He murmured.

He grabbed the pot that he has just washed and boiled some spaghetti noodles in it. _'Ugh, I have to redo the inventory.'_ He sighed. He grabbed another pan and prepared the sauce. It was a simple tomato sauce. He did not bother to add any other things in it, other than garlic and some other herbs. _'The bastard better not be picky.'_

He took the pasta and peeked through the window. The view inside almost made him laugh. Sasuke was sleeping with a pile of papers beneath him. He wondered if the guy had any sleep these past few days. He sneaked inside quietly and placed the pasta on his desk. He saw the meals Karin has cooked earlier and they were untouched. He wondered if his pasta would have the same fate. _'Whatever, let him starve if he's that picky. But just to be sure...'_ He left a note. _'Heh! You better eat bastard. I'll kill you if you die and make Sakura cry.'_

He sighed. He did the dishes again and fixed the inventory before leaving the place.

* * *

><p>He went early the day after to start with the preparation early. He sighed. Suigetsu was already in the restaurant when he arrived. He's mopping the floor. Today was no time for imperfection.<p>

"Hello." Suigetsu beamed at Naruto with his sharp teeth.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted back.

"Nervous?" Suigetsu asked. He bend down to mop an unreachable area under a rather large table.

"Yeah." Today is the day. No it's not their grand opening but it's more important than that. It was supposed to be the employees off day but today they have to come because the head of the Uchiha is coming for a taste test. It's a make or break for them. According to what Naruto had heard, the elder Uchiha has no qualms closing an establishment that he deemed to be unsatisfactory.

"That's okay bud." Suigetsu patted him in the back. Naruto returned a smile at him.

He peeked in the window of Sasuke's office. Inside he saw the meals from yesterday. _'Disgusting bastard.' _He went inside and picked the spoiled dishes. To his surprise the one he prepared was missing. And somehow he can't help but smile at that. _'Heh, that bastard won't eat these meals but would eat such a simple dish. What an idiot.'_

He proceeded in the kitchen and started the preparation. Naruto glanced up when he heard the door to the kitchen open. It was Karin.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning." It was a tensed greeting. He did not mind it though. He knew how stressed Karin is right now.

"After you do that remember to slice the beef thinly." Karin said. She went to her counter to do prepare the food that they'll serve later.

"Karin..." He glanced at the girl.

"Hmm?" Karin asked. She was too busy chopping vegetables to look at Naruto.

"Let's do our best!" Naruto beamed at her back.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was tense as a man in suit entered. He was followed by two other men and Naruto recognized Itachi from one of them. Naruto offered him a nervous smile which Itachi returned with a nod.<p>

Sasuke approached the first man and bowed. "I'm glad you can make it, father." The other man only hn'ed a reply before walking to his table. The other man who Naruto assumed to be his assistant followed him. Naruto saw Sasuke look behind Itachi before giving his brother an inquiring look. Itachi shooked his head and Naruto could swear he saw a hint of disappointment in Sasuke's eyes.

_'Was he expecting someone?'_ Naruto thought. His musings were disrupted when the patriarch of the Uchiha clan cleared his throat.

Sasuke tensed. Naruto observed the older Uchiha. Indeed his reputation of being a strict patriarch shows from the way he carries himself. His attire has not a single crease in them and his posture was rigid. Naruto noticed how uneasy Sasuke was at this man. He wondered how their relationship was at home. Being an orphan, Naruto has not much experience with parents but he did know of Mr. Haruno and he was a kind fellow and Sakura had a loving relationship with him. With this one, he just was not sure.

"Suigetsu, Juugo" Sasuke commanded. The two waiters were on their feet quickly. They led Itachi and his father to their seats. Sasuke took a seat opposite of Itachi.

"Naruto" Naruto looked at the direction of the voice and saw himself looking at Sasuke's dark orbs.

"Yes?" He replied tentatively.

"Your job."

_Oh. _Naruto blushed with embarassment. He went back and joined Karin in the kitchen.

"Naruto?" Karin asked.

"Yeah?" He said. He was finishing plating the appetizers.

"Can you make the pasta? I'm still not done with this." Naruto looked at Karin. She was busy stirring a pot of soup. Sasuke specifically ordered them to stick with the old menu that the restaurant used before. Karin suggested some improvements but Sasuke just glared at her.

Naruto sighed. He took a sauce pan and prepared the ingredients. Sakura and him used to frequent this restaurant before. A nice lady used to own this place and she would personally cook the pasta for them. It was one of the best pasta that Naruto tasted and ever since the restaurant closed down, Naruto tried to imitate the pasta, but him being Naruto, he added his own unique twist on it.

He mixed the sauce until the aroma of the herbs filled the kitchen. Satisfied with his work, he plated the pasta carefully on four plates. He was adding some garnish when Suigetsu entered the kitchen.

"Hey are you finish? Sasuke told me to fetch you guys."

"Almost done." Karin said. She was currently putting some chocolate sauce on the dessert for presentation.

"And done. Naruto, you ok?" She asked.

"Yup, I'm done here." Naruto beamed.

"Take good care of them, you shark!" Karin glared at Suigetsu on which the man replied with a smirk causing Karin to fume some more.

Naruto found himself once again in the presence of the older Uchiha and he was wishing that he is back in the kitchen again. He could not help but squirm at the gazes of the three Uchihas. He saw Sasuke stand up and approach them.

"Father, Itachi" He started. "This is Karin Suzuki and she's the one who prepared our meals today." Naruto saw Karin blush when Sasuke said her name. '_Tsk,' _Naruto thought. Karin bowed at the two of them politely.

"Alright, what are we having?" Naruto had to catch himself from snorting when Itachi said this with a straight face.

"For appetizers I prepared pork dumplings with a special sauce." Karin beamed at them. Suigetsu brought a tray containing the dumplings. He placed a big plate that contains neatly arranged dumplings. On the center of the plate was a tiny bowl that contains the special sauce that Karin talked about. Suigetsu placed four small plates and chopsticks in front of the diners.

Sasuke's father took his sauce plate and placed some sauce in it. The other occupants of the table followed him. He took the chopsticks and took a piece of dumpling. He dipped it in the sauce before taking a small bite. Naruto watched as the people in the table took a bite of dumpling. He nervously watched the patriarch's reaction. The older man placed the uneaten piece of dumpling and his chopsticks neatly on his plate. The rest followed him Naruto could not believe it, they have no reaction at all. He looked at Sasuke who has been tensed since his father arrived and Naruto could swear that Sasuke was more tense now. He also looked at Karin and couldn't help but feel sorry for the nervous girl.

Sasuke glanced at Karin and the girl straightened up. She motioned at Suigetsu to clear the table. "The next meal is the classic Nido soup." Juugo came out of the kitchen carrying a steaming pot of soup. He placed four small bowls in front of the four diners before pouring some of the steaming soup in their bowls.

Once again the room was in silence. The older man appeared to be smelling the aroma that came from the soup. Naruto saw Itachi take his spoon to sip some. The elder Uchiha followed. Like before, he placed his spoon neatly on the side indicating that he has finished tasting the food.

Naruto swallowed hard. They have yet to get a reaction from the older wondered if the restaurant will even have its chance to open formally after this day. He looked at Sasuke and noticed that the man's fist are tightly clamped. He felt sorry for him too. Sasuke has been stressing about this day for the past few days and he knows why now. The other man may not admit it, but Naruto knows that secretly, Sasuke wanted to please his father but so far, he was unsuccessful in doing so.

"The next dish is pasta puttanesca." Karin said. Naruto noticed that it lacked the energy it had before. It was only when Suigetsu came out of the kitchen carrying four plates that he realized that it was the dish that he cooked earlier. He panicked. He's not ready for the elder Uchiha's reaction. If he can remain impassive after Karin's dish, he could only imagine what he'll do with this. Naruto swallowed hard as Suigetsu placed the plates in front of them.

The four of them looked at their plates before taking the forks in their hands. Naruto watched the four of them take some pasta and eat it. It's as if time stopped for Naruto as he watched the four of them chew their dish. He then sighed when the older Uchiha lowered his fork. But just as he was starting to wallow in self pity, something strange has happened. The patriarch took some more pasta.

"Hn." The older man said before placing his fork neatly once again on the side.

Naruto could not believe it. And he swear he saw a small smile in the lips of the older man. He was quite unsure though since he was still in shock that the man took a second bite.

"This is good." It was Itachi who broke the silence. "I commend you." He offered a small smile at Karin who once again flushed. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes badly at that.

"Umm, actually it was Naruto who made that dish." Karin replied. Suddenly, Naruto found four eyes gazing at him.

"I see, father I don't think otoutou has introduced you to Naruto-kun. He's quite a good one." Itachi said.

"An honor to meet you sir." Naruto bowed. He felt another set of eyes stare at him. He looked up and locked his eyes on Sasuke's black orbs once again. Somehow, this look has been different from what he has received previously from the young Uchiha. He's not quite sure yet how to describe this one.

"Where did you learn this recipe?" The older Uchiha asked.

"Oh, my best friend and I used to go to this restaurant before it was closed. This is one of my favourites back then, especially when it's the owner that cooks for us." Naruto paused in confusion as he saw the faces of the three change before returning quickly to their impassive state. "Um, well when the restaurant closed down, I tried copying it but I also added some of my own flavour in it." He smiled at the three.

"Hn."

He was sure of what he saw. He wondered if they know of the nice lady that owns this restaurant before.

"Karin." Sasuke asked the girl to continue.

Karin introduced the remaining dishes to them. She did eventually get a "hn" from one of them unlike before and it was enough to brighten her mood.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he walk out of the restaurant. It was a tiring day but somehow the reaction of the older Uchiha cheered him up. He guessed that it's safe to say that they liked it and he would not be worrying about getting fired or the restaurant closing down. He grabbed his phone to call Sakura only to feel nothing when he touched his pocket. He sighed. He must've left it in the kitchen.<p>

He returned in the restaurant and saw Juugo cleaning the tables.

"Hey." He greeted the other man.

"Hi, Naruto, forgot something?"

"Yeah I think I left my phone in the kitchen, is somebody there?" he asked.

"I think Karin just left but maybe Sasuke's still there." The man replied.

'_Sasuke? What's he still doing here?' _He wondered.

The sight that greeted him inside surprised him. Sasuke had on his hand a plate of some left over puttanesca the other hand on a fork, twirling the noodles. He almost laughed when he saw Sasuke's surprised face turn into a glare.

"Looks like someone's enjoying my cooking." He teased before grabbing his phone in the counter and leaving the premises.

End **Chapter 10**

Thoughts?


	11. Monthsary

A/N: Hey guys, I think I'll make the rating M now. Nothing overly sexual for this chapter though but I won't be promising that for long. Well unless I chicken out because of my lack of experience writing them.

Oh, I'm using a book cover for this fic now but it's not mine, if it's yours and want me to remove it, just pm me or something. Also, if you have a picture that you want me to use, then I'll be glad to use it as cover. They're kinda young in the cover though.

I had fun writing this chapter that's why it's fast.

Chapter 11 **Monthsary**

Their grand opening was a successful one. The restaurant was packed with a lot of people, from students to an occasional celebrity that are friends with the Uchihas. It was the busiest Naruto has ever been even back then when he was working on the diner. Karin and him are always receiving orders taken by Suigetsu and Juugo. Even Sasuke who was often in his office, surprised them when he opened the kitchen doors and gave them the orders that he took from the diners. Karin of course was delighted by the presence of her boss. By the end of the day, the whole crew found themselves sitting on the now empty chairs, panting from exhaustion.

"Phew, that was something." Suigetsu said. He took a gulp from the bottle of water that he was holding.

"My arms are aching from all the cooking." Karin whined.

"Heh! That explains the man shoulders and arms." Suigetsu teased. Karin threw the bottle of water that she was drinking to him.

"Hey watch it!" Suigetsu dodged. "I just mopped the floor!"

"Well mop it again idiot!"

Naruto just laughed at the antics of his workmates. It has been a long day and it was really surprising that they still have the energy.

"Hey guys." Naruto stood up and gulped some water from his bottle. Karin and Suigetsu stopped their bickering and looked at him while Juugo silently observed. "You know what, we should celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Suigetsu stood up in agreement.

"Well you go and celebrate, I'm tired." Karin said. She forced a yawn as if to prove her point.

"Shouldn't we invite Sasuke?" Juugo said silently.

Karin's ears perked at the sound of Sasuke's name. "On second thought, I think I could spare some time." She huffed.

"I thought you're tired?" Suigetsu complained.

"Hmf! I'm just making sure that you won't make a fool of yourself." She stood up and straightened her clothes. "I'm going to invite Sasuke-kun."

Naruto tried to hold his laughter as they watch Karin walk to Sasuke's office shyly, or at least what she thought as shyly.

"Sasuke-kun?" She knocked. She looked at the small window and saw Sasuke arranging some papers. She knocked again and this time Sasuke looked at her, annoyed.

"What?" Sasuke asked when he opened his door.

"Um, a-anou..." Karin began. She felt her cheek heat up. "Y-you see Sasuke-kun, we're g-going out tonight to c-celebrate this d-day. Y-you wanna join us?"

"Hn"

"Hey bastard!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke who was about to shut his door. He approached his boss. "It'll be fun!"

"Hn" Sasuke shut the door again only to be blocked by Naruto's foot.

"Ouch! That hurts you bastard."

"Serves you right for being an idiot." Sasuke smirked

Naruto fumed at Sasuke's comment. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Come on, I don't know if you know all about fun but it's, well... fun!"

Sasuke raised his brow at this.

"Oh come on! All you do is sit there and grumble like an idiot. You should relax some more or you'll die in your thirties!"

"Hn."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke's reply. He does not even know why he wanted the bastard to join but after seeing him work way beyond their closing time, he knows he has to make the bastard enjoy himself. But he still hate Sasuke to the guts. Taking a deep breath, he tried his 'most powerful convincing method'. "Please Sasuke!" He pleaded with wide eyes.

Sasuke raised his brow at this and shut his door on Naruto's face. Naruto released a groan of annoyance and opened the door.

"Come on and you have a car! You can take us there!"

"Hn, go and walk."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe."

Naruto groaned in frustration. "Ugh, whatever." He shut the door a little too hard grumbling some swear words as he approaches his workmates.

* * *

><p>Naruto was woken up the next day by the sound of his phone ringing. He has a slight hangover from last night. They went to a nearby bar and they even managed to bring Karin along. They drank until it's past midnight and Juugo had to remind them that they have work later. In retrospect, celebrating on a workday is a bad idea.<p>

"Hello?" Naruto placed his head on his palm. It was slight but there's still a throbbing sensation in his head.

"Oi! Naruto! Are you spacing out again?" Naruto was brought back from his musings by the voice at the other line.

"Uh..."

"Naruto you idiot!"

Naruto jumped at the sudden increase in volume. "S-Sa-Sakura-chan!" He scratched the back of his head, a habit he developed from when he was little. "What's up?"

"Hey, um... so are you ready for later?"

Naruto's ears perked at that. "Um, later? Why taking me on a date?" He teased.

"Idiot. Remember your promise?"

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, his slightly hungover self failing to remember anything he promised.

"Um, can you remind me of this promise?" He replied.

"Tsk, the monthsary, remember? You promised to cook for me and Sasuke tonight!" Sakura said at the other line with too much excitement for Naruto's liking.

"I promised that?" Naruto mumbled.

"What's that?" Sakura said in her overtly sweet voice that Naruto knows too well.

He sighed. "Okay, any requests?"

"Nah, I leave that to your expert hands." Sakura said in her normal voice. Naruto could feel her smile at the other line. Somehow it brightened his mood.

"Got it, see you later."

"Oh Naruto,"

"Yeah?" Naruto rubbed his eyes to remove the remaining sleep from them.

"Can you bring Sasuke with you? He still doesn't know where my house is."

"What?" Naruto had to hold himself from screaming.

"I would've pick him up but we're busy today in the hospital, so can you do it for me? Please? A favor?" Sakura pleaded and Naruto knew he just have to agree.

He sighed. Leaving him and the bastard alone is never a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Naruto I'll be leaving now. Make sure to check the inventory." Karin said.<p>

"Done!" Naruto waved and watch her go out of the back door. Juugo and Suigetsu has also left. He took his time finishing the inventory to delay the inevitable. He can't help but feel nervous about telling his boss to go with him. He glanced at the the bastard's office and sighed. Gathering all his courage and patience, he walked to the office and knocked.

"Oy, Sasuke!" He glanced at the window and saw the bastard looking at him. He groaned and open the door.

"Hey, are you done? Sakura told me to fetch you." He said. He closed the door and crossed his arms.

"What, are you her personal fetcher now or something?" Sasuke smirked while looking at his paperworks.

Naruto glared at his boss who was busy reading God knows what. "Haha funny bastard. Come on let's go I haven't got all day."

"Hn"

Naruto intensified his glare. He huffed and sat on a chair across Sasuke. He glanced at the papers that Sasuke is reading. "Come on, do that tomorrow!" He whined.

Sasuke glared at Naruto before returning his gaze to the papers. "I'm not you."

"You bastard! Come on, I won't leave until you come with me!" To prove his point, he planted his feet on the chair across him.

"Hn, do whatever you want."

Naruto sighed and glared at the other man. He watched Sasuke's serious expression as he read the papers. How his brows would sometimes furrow and his jaw tighten. Looking at Sasuke, he couldn't help again but think of why Sakura likes him. Sure Sasuke is a bastard but he is a good looking bastard. Even with his eyebrows furrowed, he still look like a prince. Unlike the lowly peasant that is Naruto.

"I did not know that you are _that_ mesmerized by me." Naruto's musings was cut by Sasuke's voice. He did not notice that his boss was already done with whatever he was doing and is already placing the papers neatly in a folder.

"Wha-" He gaped when he realized what Sasuke has told him.

Sasuke smirked at him. He leaned his body forward until his face was a few inches away from Naruto. "Shall I kiss you and keep it a secret to Sakura?" He watched as the gears on Naruto's head move. He couldn't help but widen his smirk.

Naruto's face contorted. "Y-y-you pervert!" He stood up and pointed his fingers to Sasuke. He froze when Sasuke stood up.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto freeze at his actions. He saw the other's face contort in panic when he approached.

Naruto covered his mouth when Sasuke appeared in front of him. He was too close for Naruto's comfort.

"Let's go. Wouldn't want Sakura to get suspicious." Sasuke teased before going out the door. "Turn the lights off when you leave."

Naruto took some time to process everything that happened. "You bastard!" He screamed in frustration.

* * *

><p>Naruto was still groaning when they arrived in Sakura's place. The journey from the restaurant was a rather awkward one with a smirking Sasuke and a huffing Naruto. Naruto took his key to Sakura's place and unlocked it. He did not know if Sasuke noticed this but he hoped that the bastard is seething with jealousy because he has the key to his girlfriend's house.<p>

"Sakura-chan?" He called but the lights are still out. He looked around in confusion. _'She's not yet home?'_ He jumped when he felt his phone ring in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!" He said much more excitement than he wanted.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah we just arrived." He glanced at Sasuke leaning on the door, looking bored. "Where are you?" He whispered.

"I'm still here in the hospital. I'm sorry, It's just that we're kinda short here and-" Naruto heard someone calling Sakura in the background. "Yeah, I'll be there, just wait a sec." Naruto heard Sakura reply to the person who called her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, yes. Umm, yeah Naruto. I'll leave as soon as I'm free, just please make sure Sasuke-kun doesn't leave." Naruto glanced again at his boss who was now looking at him.

"Umm, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks a lot Naruto! You really are a good friend."

"Yeah, bye." He tried to suppress a frown. _Friend_. He shook his head to clear his mind from self pity before glancing at Sasuke who was still leaning on the door.

"Hey why are you still there? Come inside." He turned the lights on and placed his bag on the table that is conveniently near him.

"Hn, if she's busy then I should just leave."

Naruto panicked. "Erm, nonsense, she's just finishing something. She'll come soon." Well at least he hoped.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arms. He raised a brow at Naruto who was smiling hard, too hard.

"Come on! I'm not wasting my cooking." Naruto dragged Sasuke inside. He was actually surprised that his boss allowed himself to be dragged.

"Now sit there." He said when they reached the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable while I busy myself in the kitchen. The remote is there." He pointed at the remote control on the coffee table. He silently hope that Sasuke would misplace it so Sakura would kick him out of the house. He remembered that one time he did and it was not pretty. Sakura was pretty anal with her stuff.

He went to the kitchen and sighed. At least he would be here and not with the bastard. He sighed once again before going to the sink to wash his hands. He looked inside Sakura's fridge to see if the ingredients he needed are there, not that he have to worry since the girl has a month worth of grocery in her fridge. Naruto bet that it's probably because she was unsure of what Naruto would cook for them and to be sure, she bought almost all of the goods in the grocery. Naruto chuckled. He took a tin of chopped tomatoes and a jar of tomato puree out of the fridge and took some garlic, onion and herbs from the pantry. He's gonna keep it simple tonight. He knows about Sasuke's obsession with tomatoes and he's sure that Sakura wouldn't want to eat anything heavy after a busy day at work so he settled for a simple pasta. He took a sauce pan and placed it on the stove in low heat. He was chopping the onions when he felt another presence in the room.

"What are you cooking?" Sasuke asked. He leaned on a counter and watched Naruto closely.

"Pasta." Naruto replied. He finished chopping the onions and mincing the garlic. Naruto glanced at Sasuke to make sure he was not planning anything. He's still wary with him after what happened earlier, even if it was just a joke.

"Hn." Sasuke was actually observing what he does. A small part of him wants to chuckle at the curiousity on Sasuke's face that was a sharp contrast from his serious expression earlier but another part of him was still annoyed at him.

"Do you mind? I don't like you watching me." He said in an annoyed tone. He poured some extra virgin olive oil on the pan.

"You should start with the onions first." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him, confuesed and annoyed. "What?"

"Garlic burns easier."

Naruto gaped then glared at him. A part of him wanted to spite him and burn the garlic to oblivion but the garlic loving Naruto in him screams that Sasuke is right. In the end the foodie in him won even though it hurts his pride that Sasuke has to tell him what to do.

"I'm still annoyed that you are here." He remarked. He added the chopped tomatoes and the puree to the sauce pan and stirred.

"Hn." Naruto glanced at Sasuke who only crossed his arms on his chest.

"Whatever, do what you want." He'll just try to ignore the bastard. It would be easy since he'll often go in the zone when cooking and ignore everything else. He added the seasonings and the herbs before covering the pan to simmer. He took a pot and filled it with water. Somehow he could still feel Sasuke's eyes observing him and it annoyed him. He let the pot of water boil for the pasta.

A sudden realization occurred to him. He has nothing to else to do while he waits for the water to boil. He suppressed a groan. _'Whatever, I'll just ignore him.'_

He leaned on a counter opposite of Sasuke, his eyes roaming around Sakura's kitchen looking for something interesting. Unfortunately for him, those eyes made a mistake of landing into Sasuke. His boss' expression is different from the ones he had before. It was calm. If he thought he was stunning earlier then it was nothing compared to this Sasuke. His relaxed featured magnified his handsomeness. The aroma of the tomatoes filled the kitchen and he knows that his boss is secretly obsessed with tomatoes. Naruto felt himself calming too because of the smell. This is one thing he enjoyed about cooking. Nothing beats the aroma that comes from cooking food. He was torn out of his musings by the sound of water hitting the fire. The water was already boiling. He approached the stove and salted the water before placing the pasta noodles in.

"Tsk." Naruto felt a presence behind him and glanced at his back to see Sasuke standing behind him.

"Wha-"

"You forgot to place some oil in the water." Sasuke said. He took some cooking oil from the pantry and pored a little in the pot.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I know that." Of course he knows that you should put some cooking oil so that the pasta won't stick with each other. He just forgot it because he panicked earlier when he realized that he was staring yet again at Sasuke. Hopefully, the other guy did not notice or he'll tease him again.

"Hn." Sasuke took the ladle from Naruto's hand and stirred the noodles a little.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He did not know that the bastard can cook and it annoyed him that he was told what to do not only once but twice. Before he could stop himself, he found himself asking Sasuke. "I did not know you cook."

Suddenly Sasuke's face hardened. He dropped the laddle and left the kitchen leaving a confused Naruto behind.

"What did I do?" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

><p>Naruto finished cooking half an hour ago and there was still no signs of Sakura. He's worried that Sasuke would leave if she doesn't arrive anytime soon if he hasn't already. Naruto doesn't know what he did to annoy his boss. His comment was said in pure curiosity and it's not as if it was offensive. He was just surprised and all. '<em>The bastard is not that sensitive, is he? Well apparently, he is.'<em>

He sighed. It was getting late and he was getting hungry too. He's tempted to eat some of the pasta since it's not like he's going to be invited for this dinner, but he still wanted to wait for Sakura. _'Not that I'm invited to this dinner._'

He heard the door of the kitchen open. He looked up expecting Sakura but saw Sasuke instead. He stood up properly and looked at the other man. Sasuke, on the other hand, chose to ignore him, reheating the sauce instead.

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke took some mozzarella cheese from the fridge and placed some in the sauce. He gave the sauce a stir. Once satisfied that the cheese have properly melted, he turned the fire off. He took two plates and placed some pasta and sauce in each one.

"Hey did Sakura arrive?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet." He was surprised that Sasuke even replied.

"Umm, so what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." Naruto did not expect the straight forward answer.

"Hey aren't you waiting for-" He was cut by Sasuke who placed the other plate on top of the counter near him.

"Hn."

"I'm not hungry. I'll wait for Sakura." Naruto argued but his stomach his stomach betrayed him. _'You traitor.'_ He internally cursed his organ for rumbling loud.

"Hn."

Naruto took the plate offered to him and took a bite. It's no use refusing the meal when he was already caught. He leaned on the counter and ate the pasta quietly. For the first time, the air between them was calm and comfortable. Naruto smiled, he could get used to this.

The sound of a phone ringing broke the comfortable silence. Naruto quickly took his phone from his pocket only to be disappointed that it was not his. He looked at Sasuke who was holding his phone near his ear. He observed Sasuke's face contort, albeit slightly, from whatever the other person on the other line was saying to him.

"Hn." Sasuke hung up. He placed his finished dish on the sink. "I got to go."

"Hey wait." Naruto followed him. He panicked. "Aren't you waiting for Sakura?"

"Hn." Sasuke was already at the door, donning his shoes.

"Hn is not an answer bastard!"

"Hn." Sasuke left leaving a confused Naruto on Sakura's front door.

* * *

><p>Naruto heard the Sakura's door open and he saw his best friend enter. She was wearing a nice green dress that brings out her eye color. '<em>She has probably changed after her duty'<em>

"Naruto?" Sakura approached him. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Umm... He left." Naruto said. He did not dare to look at Sakura. He did not want to see the look of disappointment in her face.

"I see." Sakura sat on the sofa.

"Hey." Naruto approached her. "That face makes you look ugly." He caught the arm that's about to throw a throw pillow at him. He pulled Sakura up gently. He looked at her and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "Shall I take the pretty lady to a lovely dinner?"

Sakura shook her head to decline. "Naruto I- I-"

"Ssh..." Naruto silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "Let's go." He smiled at Sakura.

He escorted Sakura to the table that he set up in the living room. He offered Sakura her chair and lit the candle that he set up before sitting on the chair across Sakura.

"I hope you like pasta since we're having Pasta ala Naruto today." He beamed at the girl. Naruto felt his cheek warm up when Sakura offered him a small smile. Sakura really looked stunning tonight. It's a shame that she did this for Sasuke and not him.

Naruto shook his head to remove the thought out of his head. He's here to cheer his best friend up. He's here to be a _friend_. He smiled at Sakura and poured her some wine.

"For the beautiful lady." He offered a toast to Sakura.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. They ate quietly but Naruto know that Sakura was no longer depressed, or at least not _that_ depressed.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at his best friend with curiously. Sakura took his hand and smiled at him. Naruto felt his heart stop when Sakura gave him a beautiful smile.

"Thank you." Naruto did not know what he expected but he was really disappointed. He did not let it show though. He offered a big smile to Sakura.

"No problem."

End Chapter **11**

Isn't it nice when my lazy ass decides to upload weekly instead of yearly? I re-read all your reviews and it really put a smile on my face. I promise to work hard even more!

The cover is actually inspired by a scene here. I don't want to spoil you so I did not mention it earlier. Isn't Naruto sweet? Makes me want to root for him and Sakura. Unrequited love is so bittersweet /3. That said, what do you think? Did I make the characters too OOC? I tried hard to make Sasuke not that talkative but I'm not sure if he's coming as OOC now.

The next chapter would be very exciting to write but I'm kinda nervous about it. I'm not leaving any preview since I don't want to spoil anything.


End file.
